


you taught me the courage of stars before you left

by The Hufflepunkest (Hufflepunk00)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Child Abuse, Possible Character Death, Torture, jeszcze się namyślam jakie będzie zakończenie idk, nieodczytywalny polski, pain pain and pain, possible no happy ending, szkoda strzępić ryja
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepunk00/pseuds/The%20Hufflepunkest
Summary: Remus Lupin czekał całe życie; na pełnie, na przyjazd pociągu na peronie 9 i 3/4, na koniec wakacji oznaczający spotkanie z przyjaciółmi i wszystkie te rzeczy były dla niego trudne w różny sposób.Najtrudniej jednak było mu czekać na Syriusza.





	1. cold sheets but wheres my love

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł na tego fika przyszedł pod wpływem chwili, nawet nie do końca wiem jak, sama nie wiem jak to się skończy.  
> Przewiduję jego długość na kilka (kilkanaście to byłby cud) rozdziałów i mam nadzieję, że uda mi się dodawać w miarę regularnie.  
> Miłej lektury.  
> pst, po więcej notek zapraszam na dół, będzie ich więcej XD  
> betowane przez fairywithboots

\- 3 dni?

\- 3 dni.

\- Nie więcej? - upewnił się czarnowłosy mężczyzna opierając się powoli na swoim krześle, tym samym pierwszy raz od początku rozmowy zmieniając pozycję z podpartej na łokciach, w której zdawał się uważnie przysłuchiwać szczegółom swojego najnowszego zadania.

\- Czy ja się jąkam, Black? - Moody warknął z irytacją na młodszego czarodzieja na co ten odpowiedział jedynie zaczepnym uśmiechem. Szalonooki zmierzył go przenikliwym spojrzeniem i po chwili milczenia jeszcze raz powtórzył z naciskiem to, o czym rozmawiali przez ostatnią godzinę, jakby bał się, że jego rozmówca może być mniej kompetentny niż przeciętny dwunastolatek – To szybka, nieskomplikowana misja. Sieć Fiuu nie działa w obrębie 60 mil od twojej strefy, nie będziemy ryzykować mioteł, świstoklików ani deportacji. Podrzucimy cię najbliżej jak się da, ale do centrum będziesz musiał dostać się sam. Transport będzie gotowy, ale nikt nie może z tobą iść. Łatwiej byłoby was zlokalizować – mówiąc to rzucił ostrzegawcze spojrzenie w stronę przysłuchującego się im z niezadowoloną miną Lupina, po czym wrócił do Syriusza - Żadnych brawurowych akcji. Żadnego głupiego bohaterstwa. Przeszukujesz teren i kontaktujesz się z nami w bezpiecznym miejscu. Stała czujność. Nic więcej. Dotarło?

\- Już za pierwszym razem, ale dziękuję za twoją cenną uwagę poświęconą mojej osobie – Black wyszczerzył zęby, na co Moody tylko mocniej zmarszczył brwi. Widząc, że nic tu nie zdziała, przeniósł uwagę stojącego w rogu przyjaciela – 3 dni. Przeżyjesz tyle beze mnie?

\- A mam wybór? - Remus westchnął z teatralną wręcz rezygnacją posyłając chłopakowi słaby uśmiech. _To przecież tylko 3 dni_ , pomyślał.

 

*

 

Dwa miesiące.

Upłynęło dokładnie 72 dni od kiedy Moody zapowiedział misję Syriusza.

62 dni odkąd wyruszył.

I 59 od czasu, kiedy miał wrócić.

Dwa miesiące od kiedy James Potter pierwszy raz pomyślał, że być może stracił brata. Dwa miesiące od kiedy maleńki Harry próbował zrozumieć, czemu coś zmieniło się w domu Potterów i dlaczego nie przychodzi już do niego ojciec chrzestny. Dwa miesiące, w których Zakon robił wszystko, żeby nie przyznać się do swojej bezradności.

Dwa miesiące, w których Remus Lupin czuł się bardziej samotny niż przez całe swoje życie.

Syriusz miał wrócić najpóźniej wieczorem trzeciego dnia swojej misji. Wcześniej Zakon z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał Patronusa z szybkim raportem z obchodu i ewentualnymi wieściami, które mogły okazać się przydatne. Pierwsze ukłucie niepokoju dopadło Remusa, gdy słońce powoli zaczynało chylić się ku zachodowi, a żadna wiadomość od Blacka nie docierała ani do siedziby głównej ani do któregokolwiek z członków Zakonu Feniksa.

\- Nie przejmuj się tak, Lunatyku – Peter posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu – Łapa prawdopodobnie chce oddalić się na bezpieczną odległość i znaleźć pewniejsze miejsce, żeby wysłać wiadomość. Ma jeszcze czas…

Tu spojrzał niepewnie na Jamesa jakby szukając u niego potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń, może spodziewając się nawet, że ten zacznie żartować i rozluźni nieco atmosferę niepokoju, jaka zapanowała w salonie Potterów. Ten jednak nic nie powiedział, wydawał się nawet nie zauważyć, że przyjaciel zwrócił się do niego. Utkwił tylko skoncentrowany wzrok w jakimś niewidocznym przedmiocie na ławie przy kominku zakrywającą dłonią szczękę. Lily nie odrywała od nich wzroku, ale nic nie mówiła.

Tego wieczora Lupin wrócił do domu sam. Do domu, który od roku dzielił z Syriuszem.

Dom sam w sobie nie był duży; miał tylko trzy pokoje, jeśli nie liczyć łazienki i małego korytarzyka, ale w noce takie jak ta, Remus czuł się w nim przerażająco mały, jakby ściany same rozrastały się nad nim, a korytarz rozciągał i tworzył kombinacje labiryntów bez wyjścia. Cisza, której nie przerywały miarowe oddechy i bicie innego serca stawała się dla niego tak głośna, że raniła uszy.

Próbował uspokoić sam siebie powtarzając sobie, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie i Syriusz na pewno nie przepuści okazji, żeby się z niego pośmiać jak tylko wróci; że nie wysłał Patronusa tylko dlatego, żeby się nie zdradzić i osobiście złożyć raport Moody’emu, że to kiedy pojawi się w drzwiach ze świecącymi oczami i szerokim uśmiechem to tylko kwestia czasu, kwestia minut.

I tak wskazówki zegara przesuwały się powoli – bardzo powoli – po tarczy przekreślając kolejne minuty i godziny wypełnione głuchą ciszą pustego pokoju, w których Remus czekał. Chciał odwrócić w jakiś sposób swoją uwagę, ale wszelkie podjęte próby czytania, pisania, czy spacerów zawiodły. Przestał kontaktować się z Jamesem, kiedy po raz trzeci usłyszał, że on też nie ma żadnych wieści, ze strachu, że tę samą odpowiedź usłyszy kolejny raz. Nie zauważył jak był zmęczony dopóki sen nie odebrał mu świadomości.

Obudziły go dopiero promienie słońca wpadające przez niezasunięte zasłony.

Żadnego ostrożnego, ale nadal zbyt głośnego jak na wrażliwy słuch wilkołaka krzątania w pokojach, żadnych kroków na skrzypiącej podłodze, żadnego znajomego ciężaru po sąsiedniej stronie łóżka i ciepła drugiego ciała. Żadnego koca nasuniętego na jego ramiona, jaki zwykle pojawiał się, gdy Remusowi zdarzyło się zasnąć na kanapie lub przy biurku podczas pracy. Żadnego szumu wody pod prysznicem, zapachu jedzenia z kuchni ani buczenia starego ekspresu do kawy. Żadnego łaskotania przydługich włosów opadających z ramion ani ciepłego oddechu na policzku. Tylko najchłodniejsze promienie słońca jakie Lupin kiedykolwiek widział wkradające się do najcichszego miejsca w jakim kiedykolwiek był.

\- Musiał spędzić noc w siedzibie, kiedy wrócił – zasugerowała Lily, kiedy chwilę później wszyscy mogli już ustalić, że nadal nie mają żadnych wieści od Syriusza. W powietrzu zawisło nieme, ale oczywiste „jeśli wrócił”, którego jednak nikt nie odważył się wypowiedzieć na głos.

Zakon tymczasem okazał się być tak samo bezsilny jak oni. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jest Black, nikt nie miał od niego żadnych wieści, nikt nie potrafił go namierzyć. Moody dostawał szału, jak zwykle gdy sytuacja wymykała się spod kontroli, i chociaż wszyscy robili co mogli, żeby zachować spokój, w miarę jak mijały dni najczarniejszy scenariusz nasuwał się sam.

Dla Zakonu, Syriusz był jednym z najważniejszych, najbardziej zaufanych sojuszników i wybitnym czarodziejem, ale co najważniejsze – znał wszystkie jego sekrety. Nikt nie wierzył, by mógł zdradzić, nikt też nie wyobrażał sobie tortury, która byłaby w stanie złamać Syriusza Blacka, ale nie były to jedyne znane metody wyciągania sekretów przez Śmierciożerców. Dla Zakonu Syriusz był ważny ze względów strategicznych, dla Huncwotów – był rodziną.

Czas mijał, a z dnia na dzień coraz trudniej było znaleźć słowa pocieszenia. Moody od dawna powtarzał, że w nadeszłych czasach zawsze trzeba mieć się na baczności i jednocześnie liczyć z konsekwencjami. Na swój sposób próbował przygotować wszystkich na tę chwilę, ale prawda była taka, że cała rzeczywistość wojny uderzyła dopiero, gdy myśl o stracie Syriusza stała się realna i zdecydowanie zbyt namacalna.

 

*

 

Nie minęło wiele czasu, kiedy Zakon zdecydował się zorganizować grupę poszukiwawczą i wysłać ją w niefortunne miejsce. Ta jednak nie znalazła żadnych śladów; ani po Syriuszu, ani po Śmierciożercach, ani po czarnej magii. Podobnie druga i trzecia, tym samym doprowadzając Szalonookiego do szewskiej pasji. Kolejna grupa, którą poprowadził osobiście, znalazła tylko jednego niedopalonego papierosa. Mógł być każdego, burczał Alastor, pomimo gorączkowych zapewnień Petera, że nikt inny nie pali tego świństwa, i być może nawet kogoś by przekonał, gdyby nie znalezione niecałą milę od niedopałka strzępy czarnych włosów. I zaschnięta krew.

\- Teraz przynajmniej wiadomo, że te sukinkoty tu były – warczał auror między jednym rozkazem, a drugim.

\- Przynajmniej wiadomo, że Syriusz tu był – dodał cicho James, nie podnosząc na nikogo wzroku.

\- Wiadomo, że walczył – szepnął Remus.

Początkowo Huncwoci aktywnie brali udział w poszukiwaniach, jednak wkrótce Moody zdecydował o odsunięciu całej czwórki, pomimo ich żywych protestów, od sprawy. James wydawał się znosić to najgorzej. Powtarzał ciągle, że nie może siedzieć spokojnie na kanapie, kiedy nie wie co dzieje się z jego przyjacielem. Kiedy jego brat może być gdzieś zupełnie sam. Kiedy może być przetrzymywany i torturowany. Kiedy może być już za późno na ratunek. Uspokajał się tylko przy Harrym.

James był z natury otwarty i nigdy nie zatrzymywał niczego dla siebie, tak jak nigdy nie pozwalał żadnemu ze swoich przyjaciół zostawać samemu ze swoim problemem. Remus z kolei, bez względu na to ile empatii mógł mieć w sobie do drugiego człowieka, sam nie potrafił poradzić sobie w ten sposób z uczuciami. Wśród bliskich tłumił je i zamykał w sobie; krok po kroku budował dla siebie schron, w którym mógłby przeczekać najgorsze i nie wpuszczać nikogo z zewnątrz. Rzecz jasna, sytuacja zmieniła się w Hogwarcie, gdy Remus poznał swoich przyjaciół. Młody czarodziej nigdy nie spodziewał się, że trójka spotkanych w pociągu, nadpobudliwych i zdecydowanie zbyt głośnych chłopców do tego stopnia zmieni jego życie. Gdyby ktoś w tym samym pociągu powiedział mu, że znajdzie w Hogwarcie rodzinę, która zaakceptuje każdą jego bliznę odpowiedziałby mu tylko smutny uśmiech. Gdyby na czwartym roku swojej nauki usłyszał, że zakocha się w Syriuszu Blacku, wywróciłby jedynie oczami. Gdyby przed rokiem ktoś zasugerował, że kiedykolwiek zamieszkają razem, może nawet by się z tego zaśmiał. I gdyby miesiąc wcześniej choćby przeszło mu przez myśl, że Syriusz mógłby…

Dziś Remus Lupin miał 21 lat, ale czuł się dokładnie tak jak 9 lat temu – jak chłopiec, który wsiadając do pociągu buduje wokół siebie mur, bo tylko tak może się bronić; bo został kompletnie sam, bo jego rodzice próbują ukryć wymalowane w ich oczach zmartwienie machając do niego z peronu, bo nie ma teraz nikogo, kto mógłby zamknąć go w swoich ramionach i powiedzieć, że wszystko jest już w porządku, bo teraz musi poradzić sobie samemu, a kompletnie nie wie jak.

Remus Lupin miał 21 lat i nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się aż tak zagubiony. Dnie, podobnie jak Peter, spędzał w domu Potterów. Wszyscy wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że tak będzie najlepiej – nikt nie chciał być sam w takiej sytuacji, podobnie jak nikt nie chciał zostawiać nikogo samego. Wystarczyło, że jeden z nich musiał być nieobecny. Lily robiła co mogła, ale nawet ona, pomimo starań, nie mogła pozbyć się wiszącego w powietrzu napięcia. Pomimo oczywistej atmosfery niepokoju, młody wilkołak starał się spędzać w domu przyjaciół jak najwięcej czasu. Przychodził wcześnie rano – wiedział, że nigdy nikogo nie budził; widząc cienie pod oczami Jamesa szczerze wątpił by ten w ogóle sypiał – i zostawał aż do późnego wieczora. Czasem zdarzało mu się nawet nocować na kanapie w salonie. Nie chciał być tylko kolejnym problem, więc pomagał w domu jak umiał i zajmował się Harrym, a kiedy tego nie robił starał się ograniczyć swoją egzystencję do minimum; wtopić się w tło i zniknąć z oczu. Krótko mówiąc, Remus robił wszystko, żeby nie musieć wracać do domu, który dzielił z Syriuszem, bo wiedział, że gdy już wróci czekają go tylko puste pokoje, rosnące ściany i rozciągające się labirynty korytarzy. Nie chciał patrzeć na meble i graty, które dzielili, ani tym bardziej kłaść się do łóżka, w którym czekała na niego tylko bezsenność w towarzystwie przerażającej ciszy.

 

*

 

Pierwszy poważny kryzys Huncwoci przeszli niecały tydzień po znalezieniu śladów krwi Syriusza. Moody pojawił się w salonie Potterów około południa. Wcześniej wysłał krótką wiadomość, której treść nie zdradzała zbyt wiele, oprócz tego, że auror ma do omówienia sprawę niecierpiącą zwłoki, więc wcześniej poinformowani Remus i Peter już od rana czekali wraz z przyjaciółmi.

Przez dłuższą chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała głucha cisza, w której Szalonooki mierzył wszystkich przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Ktoś zdradził – odezwał się w końcu tym samym głosem, który zwykł używać podczas przesłuchań.

James podniósł się gwałtownie z fotela, w którym siedział, Lily otworzyła szeroko oczy, Peter wydał zduszony jęk, Remus poczuł jak nogi się pod nim uginają. Na słowa Alastora zakręciło mu się w głowie; od pełni minął zaledwie jeden dzień, a fakt, że od kilku solidnych dni mężczyzna nie zmrużył nawet oka wcale nie pomagał.

\- Kto…- zdążył wykrztusić przez zaciśnięte zęby James, ale starszy czarodziej mu przerwał.

\- Co do tego nie ma pewności – uciął jeszcze raz przesuwając wzrokiem po zebranych, tym razem jednak zatrzymując się na pobladłym Remusie – ale osobiście znalazłbym podejrzanego.

Wszystkie oczy powoli, podążając za wzrokiem Moody’ego zwróciły się ku niemu, a sam Remus potrzebował chwili, żeby przetworzyć to co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Byłeś ostatnią osobą, która go widziała – kontynuował auror – Lupin, jako jedyny, oprócz mnie, znałeś wszystkie szczegóły misji tylko dlatego, że Black uparł się, żeby...

\- Myślisz – przerwał wreszcie drżącym głosem Remus ostrożnie wypowiadając każde słowo – że wydałem Syriusz w ręce Czarnego Pana.

\- Mylę się? - prychnął Moody świdrując go magicznym okiem.

To się nie dzieje naprawdę.

\- Ja i Syriusz…- zaczął, ale uświadomił sobie, że sam nie wie co tak naprawdę chce powiedzieć. Że nie zna słów, które mogłyby opisać to, co czuje. Otwierał i zamykał usta nie mogąc zebrać myśli. Wszystkie twarze nadal były zwrócone ku niemu, ale nie potrafił rozpoznać żadnej z wymalowanych na nich emocji. Wziął najgłębszy oddech na jaki pozwalały mu jego ściśnięte płuca i spróbował zacząć od początku - Nie mógłbym…

\- Czyżby?

Remus uświadomił sobie, że wpatruje się w podłogę dopiero, gdy usłyszał bezbarwny głos swojego przyjaciela. Podniósł powoli wzrok by spotkać się ze zmęczonymi oczami Jamesa Pottera. Chłopak musiał zrozumieć zaskoczone spojrzenie wilkołaka, bo od razu zachichotał nerwowo i przeczesał dłonią rozwichrzone włosy.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, Lunatyku – zaczął ignorując spojrzenie Lily i jej delikatną dłoń na ramieniu – ale gdzie byłeś, gdy znikałeś na całe tygodnie przez ostatnie lata? Jasne, wiemy – rozkazy Dumbledore’a. To dość wygodne prawda?

\- James – po kurczącym się materiale koszulki na ramieniu Jamesa widać było jak dłoń Lily zaciska się coraz mocniej.

\- Staruszek powiedział, żeby nic nie mówić, więc nie musisz się tym z nikim dzielić – z każdym słowem zbliżał się coraz bardziej do drugiego czarodzieja i wydawało się, że mężczyźni gotowi są w każdej chwili rzucić się sobie do gardeł – Myślisz, że łatwo było nam to zaakceptować? Że nie zauważyliśmy zmiany w twoim zachowaniu? Że się nie martwiliśmy?

\- Myślisz, że mógłbym wydać Syriusza – odezwał się wreszcie Remus, cicho i tak jakby dopiero dotarło do niego to, co sugerowali jego przyjaciele.

\- Przysięgam, że jeśli to przez ciebie Łapa...

\- MYŚLISZ, ŻE WYDAŁEM SYRIUSZA?!

\- CONFUNDO! - ryknął Szalonooki w tym samym czasie, w którym Lupin zrobił krok w stronę Pottera tym samym zwalając go z nóg. Lily krzyknęła, Peter wyglądał jakby był krok od utarty przytomności.

\- Uspokój się, Potter, bo będziesz następny – warknął Moody odpychając Jamesa i znów zwrócił się do Remusa – O nic nie jesteś oskarżony. Właśnie dlatego tu jestem – to mówiąc wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza niewielką fiolkę z bezbarwnym płynem.

\- Veritaserum – rudowłosa czarodziejka od razu rozpoznała eliksir.

\- Masz szczęście, że zdążyłem was polubić – auror rzucił butelkę młodszemu mężczyźnie, który nadal podpierał się łokciami na podłodze.

Nie namyślając się długo Remus otworzył flakonik i szybko opróżnił jego zawartość. Alastor cierpliwie poczekał, aż wilkołak odrzuci naczynie i nie spuszczając z niego magicznego oka zadał pierwsze pytanie.

\- Kto wydawał ci polecenia, kiedy zniknąłeś ostatnim razem?

\- Dumbledore – chłopak był zdziwiony brzmieniem własnego głosu i płynnością z jaką słowy zdawały się wypadać z jego ust – Tak jak każdym wcześniejszym razem. Ale nie pozwala niczego zdradzać. Boi się, że…

\- Wystarczy – uciął szorstko Moody – Czy kiedykolwiek rozmawiałeś z kimkolwiek z zewnątrz o sprawach Zakonu?

\- Nigdy, ja…

\- Czy w jakikolwiek sposób przyczyniłeś się do zniknięcia Syriusza Blacka?

\- Nie! - Lupin poczuł jak w głowie znów zaczyna mu szumieć, ale tym razem coś nie pozwalało mu dać sobie wejść Moody’emu w zdanie – Nigdy w życiu nie mógłbym zdradzić Syriusza. Wolałbym zginąć niż to zrobić, bo już od dawna nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie życia bez niego, bo...bo kocham go bardziej niż cokolwiek na tym świecie, bo...

Remus nie zauważył, że po jego twarzy spływają gorące łzy dopóki głos sam nie odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Dopiero teraz rozejrzał się po małym salonie Potterów; James, podobnie jak on sam, siedział na podłodze oparty o kant stołu z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach i, sądząc po drżeniu ramion, próbował powstrzymać szloch, Lily musiała wybiec do Harry’ego, bo z pokoju obok słychać było płacz dziecka i jej uspokajający szept, Peter stał przy ścianie tak do niej przyciśnięty jakby liczył, że jeśli zbliży się wystarczająco będzie mógł zniknąć. Moody nadal stał w tej samej pozycji w jakiej się pojawił zdając się nie zauważać niczego co działo się wokół niego. Po chwili milczenia, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, opuścił dom Potterów obiecując, że podzieli się z nimi każdą nową wiadomością jaką zdobędzie.

Huncwoci znów mogli tylko czekać.

 

*

 

W tym wszystkim najgorszy był brak informacji, a więc niepewność. Zakon nie przestał szukać, ale nie mógł zajmować się tylko Syriuszem i, bez względu na to jak ciężko było im to zaakceptować, Huncwoci musieli to zrozumieć. Śmierciożercy nie dawali nikomu czasu na zastanowienie i aurorzy cały czas musieli czekać w pogotowiu. Moody potrzebował wojowników, a nie pogrążonych w żałobie dzieci, o czym przypomniał, gdy zaczęła kończyć się jego wyrozumiałość. McGonaggall natomiast poradziła im wrócić do życia, gdy odwiedziła siedzibę jakiś czas później. Nie powiedziała nic więcej, ale z jej wzroku dało się wyczytać wszystko.

\- To przecież Syriusz – powtarzał Peter w wyjątkowo ciche wieczory – Znacie Łapę, nawet jeśli ma kłopoty pewnie lada chwila pojawi się w drzwiach, jakby nigdy nic. Musimy tylko...czekać.

Więc czekali, ale każdego wieczoru głos Petera zdawał się mieć w sobie coraz mniej przekonania, aż cały jego wywód stał się zwykłą mantrą bez większego znaczenia.

Lily, bez względu na to jak wierzyła w powrót czarnowłosego chłopaka, była realistką i życie nauczyło ją brać pod uwagę każdy, nawet najgorszy scenariusz. Od czasu do czasu, najdelikatniej jak potrafiła, żeby nie naruszyć żadnej z wrażliwych strun, próbowała oswoić Jamesa z myślą o stracie przyjaciela.

\- Wiem, że ci ciężko, ale Harry potrzebuje ojca.

\- A Syriusz może potrzebować brata – odpowiadał jej nieobecnym głosem i wymuszonym uśmiechem. Wbrew obawom rudowłosej czarownicy, James nigdy nie zaczął zaniedbywać Harry’ego. Bez względu na to jak widocznie zmieniała go nieobecność Syriusza, właśnie przy kontakcie z synem zdawał się wracać Rogacz.

Remus coraz mniej czasu spędzał u Potterów, podobnie starał się przebywać we własnym domu najkrócej jak to możliwe. Początkowo całymi dniami przesiadywał w kwaterze głównej Zakonu; starał się w jakiś sposób choć częściowo wrócić do normalnego życia powtarzając sobie, że gdy Syriusz wróci ( _j e ś l i Syriusz wróci_ , szeptał uparcie głos z tyłu głowy) łatwiej będzie im w ten sposób stanąć na nogi. Szybko jednak okazało się, że nadal nie nadaje się do większości zadań i nie chcąc plątać się pod nogami skoncentrował się na spacerach. Przechadzał się po mieście, po lesie, wzdłuż strumienia, zdarzyło mu się nawet odwiedzić rodzinny dom i Hogwart pod pretekstem potrzeby skorzystania z biblioteki. Minerva posłała mu dziwne spojrzenie, ale Dumbledore tylko machnął ręką i pozwolił mu zostać tak długo jak zechce, podkreślając jednak, że to nie może stać się nawykiem. Kilka razy spędził popołudnie u Petera, ten jednak zdawał się być równie zagubiony jak reszta.

W nocy nie próbował wracać do łóżka. Zwykle zasypiał na kanapie lub przy stole w półleżącej pozycji i budził się cały obolały i zziębnięty. Pewnego dnia ocknął się z kocem nieśmiało owiniętym wokół jego ramion na dźwięk podzwaniających o siebie naczyń i zamykanych szafek. Serce stanęło mu w gardle i poczuł jak łzy zaczynają napływać do oczu, jednak kiedy niemal biegiem pokonał krótki korytarz i wpadł przez próg do kuchni zastał tylko penetrującego szafki w poszukiwaniu czegoś zjadliwego Jamesa i Lily, która wytłumaczyła z przepraszającym uśmiechem, że zaczęli się o niego martwić i chcieli tylko sprawdzić jak się trzyma. Chwilę później wyraziła też oburzenie stanem całego mieszkania oraz zawartością niewielkiej lodówki nalegając jednocześnie, żeby Remus pomieszkał jakiś czas z nimi.

Bez względu na to, czy spędzał noce w swoim pustym domu, czy na kanapie Potterów, czy samotnie gdzieś w lesie, rozrywając swoje ciało własnymi pazurami, zawsze towarzyszyła mu ta sama myśl.

\- Syriusz, proszę cię. Zapomniałem jak to jest żyć bez ciebie. Nie potrafię już żyć bez ciebie.

I tak – dziwnie szybko i jednocześnie przeraźliwie powoli – upływały dni, praktycznie wymykały się z rąk jak nieprzyzwyczajone do ludzkiego dotyku ptaki. Wszystko to trwało dwa miesiące; bez żadnych istotnych wiadomości, które jeśli już dotyczyły Śmierciożerców, to nie zawsze mogły wnieść coś w poszukiwania Syriusza. Dwa miesiące od kiedy Moody wydał rozkaz. Dwa miesiące odkąd Syriusz ostatni raz przekroczył próg ich wspólnego domu. 62 dni od ich ostatniego pocałunku. 59 dni od kiedy mieli zobaczyć się ponownie.

I 59 dnia coś się zmieniło.

 

*

 

Remus z uwagą zapisywał w myślach każdą spędzoną bez Syriusza chwilę, każdą sekundę, która powiększała dystans dzielący go od ich ostatniego spotkania i czekał na chwilę, w której będzie mógł zrzucić cały ich ciężar z serca, gdy wreszcie zobaczą się ponownie. Nie zauważył, kiedy czekanie stało się rutyną, a rutyna – jedynym znanym mu sposobem spędzania dni i nocy.

Raz po raz słyszał Lily mówiącą jak niedorzecznie każdy z nich się zachowuje. Miała oczywiście rację, to jasne i zarówno Remus jaki James i Peter rozumieli to doskonale. Rzecz w tym, że bez względu jak bardzo starali się prowadzić normalne życie i wrócić do codziennych zajęć, prędzej czy później musieli trafić na blokadę. Wkradająca się do rzeczywistości wojna z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz bardziej realna i dotkliwa i również niczego nie ułatwiała.

\- Nie zostawaj w tyle, Glizdogon! - z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Jamesa. Ostatnio Lupin często łapał się na tym, że odpływał myślami tak daleko, że czasem ciężko było sprowadzić go z powrotem na brzeg. Nie szukał żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi, po prostu dryfował między jednym wspomnieniem, a drugim mimowolnie ignorując cały otaczający go świat. Wyrwany ze snu sam nie do końca potrafiłby nazwać to, co odciągnęło jego świadomość od drogi.

Zeszłej nocy Potterów obudził dźwięk balansujący na granicy trzasku i wybuchu, a James, który pierwszy był na nogach, zarzekał się, że widział jak przez krótką chwilę coś błysnęło po drugiej stronie lasu. Lily podejrzewała, że stary młyn, który już od dawna był w stanie rozkładu, zawalił się wreszcie przez wichurę szalejącą w nocy, tym bardziej, że sama nie widziała żadnego błysku. Mimo to oboje zgodzili się, żeby od razu powiadomić Moody’ego o całym zajściu, ten z kolei nie mógł wyobrazić sobie innej opcji niż sprawdzenie tego osobiście.

\- Wy się tym zajmiecie – nakazał głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu – Ja nie mam na to czasu, Zakon trafił wczoraj na ślady Śmierciożerców niedaleko Bideford. Możecie wziąć Lupina i Pettigrew jako wsparcie, byleby się nie zdradzić.

I tak cała ich czwórka przedzierała się przez gąszcz używając zaklęcia wyciszającego. Peter, który już od początku zadania dzielił się z przyjaciółmi przemyśleniami na temat swoich złych przeczuć, co chwilę potykał się przez nieuwagę o wystający konar lub zaczepiał o wyszczerbioną gałąź, ale robił co mógł, żeby nadążyć za grupą. Lily prowadziła pochód podtrzymując jednocześnie zaklęcie. Wcześniej tego ranka udało jej się zostawić Harry’ego u Longbottomów, na co zarówno on jak i mały Neville zareagowali z entuzjazmem. James początkowo trzymał się blisko swojej żony, ale nie mógł długo wytrzymać i szybko zaczął lawirować między drzewami od czasu do czasu oddalając się od reszty na tyle daleko, że znikał z oczu tylko po to, żeby sekundę później wynurzyć się spomiędzy drzew po przeciwnej stronie. Pod pachą niósł pelerynę niewidkę. Remus z założenia miał zamykać ten kameralny korowód, jednak przez chwilę zamyślenia nie zauważył kiedy wyprzedził Petera. Dopiero teraz rozejrzał się wokół siebie; zauważył, że drzewa zaczęły się przerzedzać, więc musieli być coraz bliżej wyjścia z lasu. Nie był tu pierwszy raz, od kiedy Potterowie sprowadzili się do Doliny Godryka i urodził się Harry przyjaciele dość często mieli okazję zwiedzać różne zakątki lasu, a i sam Lupin musiał przyznać z ironicznym uśmiechem, że coś pociągało go w samotnych przechadzkach wśród drzew. Zawsze jednak wybierał inną drogę, a ta była dla niego nowa.

\- Remus – mężczyzna wzdrygnął się czując dłoń przyjaciela na ramieniu. Odwrócił się, a kiedy ich oczy się spotkały James mimowolnie spuścił wzrok wbijając go w wyścieloną liśćmi i kamieniami ścieżkę, jakby szukał tam tego, co przed sekundą chciał powiedzieć. Stali tak chwilę w niezręcznym milczeniu, które pierwszy zdecydował się przerwać Lupin.

\- James, coś się stało? - uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Nie, to…- czarodziej zaklął cicho i drżącą ręką przeczesał włosy – Cholera, tak, Lunatyku! Stało się to, że jestem najgorszym przyjacielem na świecie i nawet nie zdążyłam cię za to przeprosić!

Remus potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć o czym Potter mówi. Kiedy jego myśli wreszcie wróciły do kłótni z przyjaciółmi po zniknięciu Syriusz, sam również spuścił wzrok i przygryzł wargę. Wspomnienie ich pierwszego poważnego kryzysu na tej wojnie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, zważywszy na to, o co prawie został oskarżony i na samą myśl o nim czuł jak cierpnie mu skóra.

\- Daj spokój, James – zmusił się wreszcie do uśmiechu, choć nie podlegało wątpliwości, że musiał trochę zblednąć – wszyscy byliśmy wtedy zmęczeni i...mówiliśmy za dużo.

James posłał mu spojrzenie wariata. Naprawdę zmęczonego wariata.

\- Nie, nie, nie, kurwa, Remus…- tu przetarł dłonią twarz, nadal jakby szukając odpowiednich słów – Nigdy nie powinienem był nawet tak pomyśleć, jesteś moim przyjacielem, dorastaliśmy razem, Chryste, przecież wiem ile Syriusz dla ciebie znaczy! Nie mam pojęcia co we mnie wstąpiło, ale udowodniłem, że jestem rasowym śmieciem, prawda? Masz prawo mnie nienawidzić, chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział...Wybaczysz mi kiedyś, Remus?

Lupin, choćby chciał, nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Rogaczu - zaczął – uroczyście przysięgam, że nie potrafiłbym cię znienawidzić.

Sekundę później obaj mężczyźni obejmowali się bez słowa, ale ulga jaka pojawiła się między nimi była wystarczająco wymowna.

\- Chłopcy, nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszę, że już wszystko między wami wróciło do normy i przykro mi, że przerywam – Lily stała teraz lekko skulona za wysoką kępą cierni – ale czy możecie tu podejść i na coś spojrzeć?

Czarodzieje zbliżyli się do miejsca, w którym stał już Peter i podążyli wzrokiem za wyciągniętą ręką rudowłosej dziewczyny.

Młyn był stary, to prawda, ale bynajmniej nie zawalony i gdyby nie stan w jakim się znajdował może nie byłoby to aż takie niewiarygodne. Wiatrak – a właściwie jedno jego skrzydło na zaśniedziałym kole – chybotał się powoli pomimo braku nawet najlżejszego podmuchu wiatru, okryta mchem podmurówka wydawała się być w kompletnej rozsypce, a cała budowla była widocznie świeżo pozbawiona dachu, bo tu i ówdzie z potrzaskanego rusztowania zwisały jego nienaruszone przez burzę fragmenty.

\- Coś jest z nim nie tak – mruknął Peter – zawiadommy Szalonookiego…

\- Powiedział, że nie ma czasu – parsknął James szybkim ruchem rozwijając magiczny materiał – Sami to sprawdzimy. Pod peleryną zmieści się najwyżej dwóch; ja i Remus spróbujemy wejść do środka, a wy stójcie na czatach.

Huncwoci przytaknęli. Remusowi przeszło przez głowę, że niemal przyjemnie jest oderwać się od rzeczywistości i przez chwilę żyć tak jakby zdarzenia ostatnich miesięcy nigdy nie miały miejsca, ale szybko odpędził od siebie tę myśl. Jeśli pozwoli się teraz rozproszyć, narazi wszystkich, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić.

\- Uważajcie na siebie – szepnęła Lily, kiedy obaj zniknęli pod niewidzialną tkaniną.

Lata przemykania się między korytarzami w Hogwarcie i wśród drzew w Zakazanym Lesie dały im pewne doświadczenie, ale nawet mimo to używanie peleryny niewidki we dwóch nie należało do najprostszych. Nie byli już dziećmi, a dorosłymi mężczyznami, którym z trudem przychodziło zmieszczenie się pod jedną peleryną i, chociaż nadal okrywała ich całkowicie, wiedzieli, że na dłuższą metę nie będą w stanie swobodnie się pod nią przemieszczać, czy ukryć lub uciekać jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Przemieszczali się bardzo powoli, po części właśnie dlatego, że uważali, żeby nie zrzucić z siebie przypadkiem przebrania, ale przede wszystkim, żeby dokładnie przyjrzeć się młynowi. W miarę jak okrążali budynek stawało się jasne, że zarówno w środku jaki i przed nim musiało dojść do jakiejś szamotaniny; większość desek, worków i beczek było porozrzucanych, a część nosiła ślady walki. I magii.

Remus i James spojrzeli po sobie i bez słowa zbliżyli do wyrwanej w ścianie wnęki. Kiedy jednak zajrzeli do zmasakrowanego wnętrza, nie było w nim śladu żywej duszy.

\- Revelio – szepnął Lupin wyjmując różdżkę. Niewidzialna zasłona zaczęła znikać ukazując swój sekret. W scenie brało udział czworo ludzi, prawdopodobnie czarodziejów. Trójka z nich stała w różnych odległościach wokół półleżącego na ziemi mężczyzny ze skrępowanymi kończynami.

\- Śmierciożercy – wymamrotał James zauważając mroczny znak wijący się na przedramieniu przechadzającego się wzdłuż ścian mężczyzny - To Rosier - rozpoznał, a następnie wskazał na wysoką kobietę stojącą do nich tyłem – A to Bellatrix Black, wszędzie rozpoznam tę…

\- Lestrange – poprawił przyjaciela wilkołak – Teraz nazywa się Bellatrix Lestrange – Remus dokładnie pamiętał, kiedy Syriusz z kwaśnym uśmiechem stwierdził, że teraz przynajmniej nie musi dzielić z nią nazwiska. Rzadko mówił o swojej rodzinie, ale Lupin starał się dokładnie zapamiętać każdą choćby najmniejszą wzmiankę o dzieciństwie przyjaciela w domu na Grimmauld Place i z każdą nową informacją nienawidził Dumnego Rodu Blacków coraz bardziej - Pozostałych nie rozpoznaję – dodał po chwili ciszy.

James skinął głową.

\- Ja też. Chociaż domyślam się, że tamten niekoniecznie jest jednym z nich – tu, nadal nie wychylając się spod peleryny, wskazał na zwiniętego na ziemi mężczyznę.

\- Zacznijmy od początku, Scabior – głos Rosiera przerwał ich spekulacje – Opowiesz nam ładnie dlaczego próbowałeś zdradzić Czarnego Pana?

\- Nigdy…- odpowiedź Scabiora przerwał jego własny jęk, kiedy spróbował podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej – Nigdy nie zdradziłbym Czarnego Pana, przecież mnie znacie…

\- Łżesz! - kiedy but Bellatrix spotkał się z szczęką mężczyzny z jego ust poleciała strużka krwi. Ukryci pod peleryną czarodzieje wzdrygnęli się na dźwięk jej głosu przypominającego bardziej warknięcie jakiegoś dzikiego zwierzęcia. Pamiętali z opowieści przyjaciela, że rodzina Blacków nie ograniczała się nigdy tylko do przemocy werbalnej.

\- Cicho, Bellatrix – uciszył ją pierwszy mężczyzna – Twierdzisz, że nie zdradziłeś? Więc dlaczego uciekałeś?

\- Ucie…- związany czarodziej roześmiał się – O nie, musieliście mnie źle zrozumieć, przyjaciele, nigdy od nikogo nie uciekałem…

\- Szczurze, pomijając to jak wpadłeś ze strachu do tej rudery, jeszcze godzinę temu próbowałeś wymknąć się jakąś dziurą – Rosier wycelował różdżkę w leżącego mężczyznę – Zaczniesz mówić z sensem, czy mam cię do tego zmusić?

\- Tracimy na niego czas, po prostu go zabij – prychnęła Bellatrix.

\- Nikogo nie zdradziłem! - warknął Scabior, jego głos tracił resztki aroganckiego tonu – Znalazłem coś co mogłoby nam pomóc, chciałem to zbadać!

\- Jasne – parsknął Rosier klękając przy mężczyźnie. Nadal nie opuścił swojej różdżki – Z pewnością z radością opowiesz o tym Czarnemu Panu...Macnair, na co się tak gapisz?

\- Mamy towarzystwo – trzeci mężczyzna, o którym dwaj Huncwoci zdążyli już zapomnieć skupiając się na scenie w centrum młyna, stał zaledwie kilka stóp od ich kryjówki zdając się przeszywać ich przebranie wzrokiem. Remus poczuł jak przechodzą go dreszcze, gdy Rosier wyprostował się na powrót, a Bellatrix zrobiła krok w ich stronę, ale zanim zdążył zareagować James miał już w ręku różdżkę.

\- EXPULSO! - krzyknął, a siła zaklęcia zwaliła z nóg trójkę Śmierciożerców i zrzuciła im z ramion pelerynę jednocześnie trzęsąc potężnie całą budowlą. Z pozostałości sufitu zaczęły sypać się jego fragmenty i stało się jasne, że fakt, że budynek nie zawalił się wcześniej musiał być jedynie szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu lub dziełem zaklęcia, które teraz przestało już działać.

Wszystko, co stało się później mogło trwać najwyżej kilka sekund, ale dla Jamesa i Remusa były to chwile decydujące o życiu i śmierci. Śmierciożercy nie zwlekali nawet chwili, powietrze natychmiast zaczęły przecinać różne zaklęcia obronne i ofensywne.

\- Incarcerous! - zaklęcie padło akurat w momencie, w którym na głowy spadła im jedna z drewnianych bel wcześniej podtrzymujących dach. W powietrze wzniosły się tumany pyłu przez, które ciężko było dostrzec kogo dosięgnął urok Lily, która właśnie pojawiła się w młynie z bladym Peterem u boku.

Kiedy kurz opadł można było zobaczyć efekty krótkiej bitwy; Śmierciożercy, łącznie ze Scabiorem, zdążyli się deportować pozostawiając jedynie szczątki starego młyna i skrępowaną zaklęciem rudowłosej dziewczyny Bellatrix.

\- Plugawi mieszańcy! - krzyk czarownicy darł powietrze jak sztylet – Zapłacicie…!

\- Musimy powiadomić Moody’ego…- Lily zbliżyła się do Jamesa szukając jednocześnie poważnych ran.

Remus nie odrywał wzroku od ciemnowłosej kobiety cały czas ściskając kurczowo różdżkę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że idzie w jej kierunku dopóki nie poczuł na ramieniu uścisku Petera.

\- Ona może wiedzieć gdzie jest Syriusz…- powiedział zduszonym głosem strącając dłoń przyjaciela.

Dopiero to przykuło uwagę Bellatrix. Przestała szamotać się w więzach i z błyskiem w oku spojrzała na czwórkę przyjaciół.

\- Interesuje was malutki Siri? - usta czarownicy wykrzywiły się w drapieżnym uśmiechu – Niestety, nie wiem czy będę mogła wam pomóc…

\- Gdzie on jest? - Remus usłyszał za sobą ochrypły głos Jamesa.

\- Obawiam się, że nie może z wami teraz porozmawiać...

\- Przestań grać, mów co wiesz! - ręka Lupina sama wycelowała różdżką w twarz Śmierciożercy. Nie rozpoznawał już brzmienia własnego głosu i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wszyscy mu się przypatrują, ale nikt nie próbował go zatrzymywać. To mogła być ich jedyna okazja.

Bellatrix wybuchnęła śmiechem, tak nagłym i niekontrolowanym, że młody czarodziej mimowolnie się cofnął. Pomyślał, że teraz naprawdę dużo bardziej przypomina jakiegoś drapieżnika niż człowieka.

\- Nawet jeśli powiedziałabym wam wszystko co wiem, nie moglibyście już nic zmienić, w niczym pomóc – kobieta wbiła swoje przeszywające, czarne oczy w orzechowe odpowiedniczki Remusa – bo _twój_ Syriusz nie żyje.

Słowa Bellatrix odbijały się echem w głowie mężczyzny, ale ich sens zdawał się zgubić gdzieś w korytarzach jego myśli i nie docierać tam gdzie powinien. Właściwie nie docierał już do niego żaden dźwięk; wiedział, że gdzieś obok czarownica nadal śmiała opętańczo powtarzając jak zaczarowana, że _Syriusz Black nie żyje_ , wiedział, że James również zaczął do niej krzyczeć i próbował wyrwać się Lily, która złapała go za rękę, wiedział, że Peter wyciągnął różdżkę, choć sam chyba nie do końca wiedział, co chce z nią zrobić, ale wszystko to działo się jakby za ścianą i zdawało się go nie dotyczyć. Czuł się jak w końcowej fazie snu, kiedy mara rozpływa się na jego oczach, ale nie jest jeszcze na tyle świadomy, żeby docierała do niego rzeczywistość.

Teraz się obudzę, pomyślał. Teraz się obudzę i Syriusz będzie obok. Zapyta co mi się śniło i czy to przez to wierciłem się w nocy. Zjemy śniadanie i pójdziemy do Potterów, a później nad rzekę, tak jak planowaliśmy i zapomnimy, że coś takiego w ogóle mi się przyśniło.

Ale sekundy mijały, a Remus wcale się nie budził. Obraz rozmywał się i potrzebna mu była chwila, żeby zrozumieć, że to nie dlatego, że za chwilę miał zobaczyć przed sobą rozczochrane włosy Syriusza, niepokój na jego twarzy i wspomnienie snu powoli znikające z oczu, tylko przez łzy zbierające się pod powiekami. Nawet one wydawały mu się nierealne i jakby wyrwane z kontekstu.

\- Syriusz…- zaczął, ale nawet gdyby słowa nie uwięzły mu w gardle, nie dane byłoby mu skończyć, bo w tym momencie do zrujnowanego młyna wpadła smuga błękitnego światła zatrzymując się przed nimi, a właściwie przed Lily.

\- Trop był właściwy, trafiliśmy na kryjówkę Śmierciożerców – patronus przemówił grzmiącym głosem Moody’ego – Pięcioro udało się nam aresztować i są teraz przesłuchiwani. Znaleźliśmy Blacka. Na to przynajmniej wygląda. Potrzebny jest ktoś kto mógłby go zidentyfikować, więc przerwij cokolwiek robisz i wracaj do siedziby. Wkrótce ktoś powinien się pojawić i zabrać cię do nas. Nie mogę podać naszego położenia, to zbyt ryzykowane - wydawało się, że tu wiadomość się skończy, ale zanim patronus rozpłynął się, jakby po chwili zawahania dodał – Niech Lupin i Potter nie przychodzą, Lily.

Odsłuchanie całej wiadomości nie mogło zająć dłużej niż kilkanaście sekund, ale tylko taka chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła Bellatrix. Jeszcze zanim zaklęcie zgasło na dobre, rozległ się głośny huk, resztki budowli zwaliły się Huncwotom na głowy, a czarownica zniknęła bez śladu.

\- Szalonooki nas zabije – jęknął Peter, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. James, kaszląc i rękami odganiając od siebie tumany kurzu, kierował się już szybkim krokiem do wyjścia, ale Lily zdążyła chwycić go za rękę.

\- James…

\- Nie mamy czasu, Lily…- twarz mężczyzny była cały czas odwrócona w kierunku lasu, ale z brzmienia jego głosu dało się rozszyfrować wszystkie ukryte na niej emocje.

\- Słyszeliście Alastora, jesteście...jesteście pewni, że chcecie tam iść? Boże, słyszeliście Bellatrix...

\- Nie można jej uwierzyć – Remus starał się brzmieć pewnie, ale jego zachrypnięty głos wcale mu tego nie ułatwiał – Chcę...chcę zobaczyć ciało.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, nadużyłam Moody'ego, i to jest to, co najbardziej rzuciło mi się w oczy od początku, ale nie mogłam nic poradzić XD  
> I wiem, Remus deserved better.  
> I wiem, większość tego opowiadania to lanie wody, ale czułam, że muszę w jakiś sposób wszystko wprowadzić zanim przejdę do historii.  
> Powiem szczerze, że momentami miałam z tym spory problem. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że ciężko mi wczuć się w postać, bo zawsze myślałam, że idzie mi to całkiem nieźle; problem pojawił się przy niektórych opisach uczuć. I mean, there are moments that the words don't reach, słowa nie są w stanie nawet dotknąć pewnej sfery uczuć, która jest dla nich zwyczajnie nieosiągalna. Jest to w pewien sposób piękne, bo tym samym niesprofanowane przez ludzki dotyk, z drugiej - męczące XD zwłaszcza, gdy trzeba opisać coś nie do opowiedzenia :>  
> Mam nadzieję, że jako tako udało mi się przekazać to i owo w tym ficzku. I ofc, że nie położyłam kompletnie wszystkich postaci. I naturalnie, że dało się to odczytać trochę lepiej niż hieroglify XD  
> Also, chyba zrobiłam z Jamesa większego dupka niż chciałam i za to również przepraszam ;-;  
> Jestem otwarta na każdą krytykę, a szczególnie taką uwzględniającą porady na przyszłość, więc się nie krępujcie.  
> Nie wiem co więcej mogłabym napisać, żeby za dużo nie zaspoilerować, więc w tym miejscu skończę XD


	2. but your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus chciałby, żeby to był koniec. Niestety, do chwili, w której będzie miał to wszystko za sobą wciąż jeszcze daleko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała jak zawsze niezastąpiona [fairywithboots](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fairywithboots/pseuds/fairywithboots)  
> Miłego czytania!

Tego roku wiosna nadeszła wyjątkowo późno, bo dopiero pod koniec kwietnia.

Kiedy Syriusz opuszczał Dolinę Godryka na odżywających drzewach dopiero zaczynały pojawiać się kolorowe pąki, a trawy i liście nabierały soczystego, zielonego koloru. Korony drzew nie były jeszcze na tyle okazałe, by je zasłonić, więc słońce mogło łagodnie ogrzać każdy najmniejszy skrawek ziemi budząc go do życia. W powietrzu unosił się zapach pierwszych, wiosennych kwiatów i melodyjne podśpiewywanie ptaków. W takim obrazie, kiedy nawet przyroda zdawała się próbować spowolnić czas, łatwo było zapomnieć o zagrożeniu i wiszącej w powietrzu groźbie prawdziwej wojny.

Przy takim obrazie każdy chciał choć na chwilę o tym zapomnieć.

To miało być ich własne, małe święto. Lily miała upiec ciasto z truskawkami ( _i z czekoladą_ ), James, Peter i Remus mieli wynieść stoły i koce nad rzekę, Syriusz miał pożyczyć starą gitarę od Franka, Harry miał się śmiać i wyciągać radośnie maleńkie ramiona do swoich rodziców i wujków. Mieli spędzić wieczór nad nagrzaną od słońca wodą w towarzystwie szumiących drzew. Mieli świętować nadejście wiosny, by choć na chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkim, co działo się wokół nich, gdy tylko Syriusz wróci.

\- Jeżeli każesz nam na siebie zbyt długo czekać – śmiał się do przyjaciela James – nie zostanie dla ciebie ani kawałek ciasta. Osobiście tego dopilnuję!

Syriusz odpowiadał prychnięciem, ale w jego oczach płonęły wesołe ogniki.

\- Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziecie. Wrócę zanim się obejrzycie.

Kiedy znów go zobaczyli trwało już lato i chociaż słońca nie przysłaniała żadna chmura, nikt zdawał się go nie dostrzegać.

 

*

 

Remus miał siedemnaście lat, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył trupa, i doskonale pamiętał wstrząs, jakiego doznał. To było na niedługo przed zakończeniem szkoły, tuż po wstąpieniu do Zakonu Feniksa; Huncowci nigdy nie byli niczym tak podekscytowani i, ku frustracji starszych członków, często nie potrafili tego ukryć. Z perspektywy czasu Remus był w stanie powiedzieć, że wszystko to przez to, że tak naprawdę nie docierało do nich wówczas, że rzeczywistość, jaką znają, będzie musiała się zmienić za sprawą nadchodzącej – lub raczej trwającej już wtedy – wojny; byli młodzi ( _zaledwie dzieci_ , prychał Aberforth, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą), marzyli o walce i działaniu i, chociaż nie brakowało im doświadczenia, nadal byli trochę zbyt naiwni. Remus też dał się ponieść swoim fantazjom i dotarło do niego, w czym biorą udział dopiero, gdy pewnej nocy podczas przerwy świątecznej, którą Dumbledore pozwolił im spędzić w kwaterze, na korytarzu z wielkim trzaskiem deportował Dedalus Diggle, kurczowo ściskając w trzęsących się ramionach zimne ciało czarodzieja, którego żaden z nich nie zdążył nawet poznać. Jego członki były zdrętwiałe i nienaturalnie wykrzywione, a skóra błyszcza niezdrową szarością i wydawała się być potwornie śliska, jednak jego ciemne, przekrwione oczy były szeroko otwarte i nadal odbijało się w nich zastygłe przerażenie. Wszystko, co nastąpiło później, działo się tak szybko, że nadal będący pod wrażeniem wilkołak wątpił, że zdążył cokolwiek wiarygodnie zanotować, pamiętał jednak – i to wspomnienie było jednym z tych, które ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej do niego wracały – jak tej samej nocy cała czwórka, wykluczając Lily, która musiała wrócić do swoich rodziców, siedziała w opuszczonym pokoju głównym kwatery; razem, ale każdy zamknięty ze swoimi własnymi myślami, które jednak musiały sprowadzać się do jednej prostej konkluzji: _to nie był ostatni trup, którego zobaczą._

Słońce było już prawie w zenicie, kiedy czwórka przyjaciół deportowała się we wskazane przez Szalonookiego miejsce, i gdyby nie niepokój, jaki im towarzyszył, w jego ciepłych promieniach padających na ramiona mogłoby być coś niemal przyjemnego. Moody nie podał im dokładnej lokalizacji; tłumaczył się, że nie może ryzykować żadnym przeciekiem, tym bardziej teraz, więc zamiast tego pokierował ich do punktu orientacyjnego, a stamtąd kazał iść na północ.

Remus nie był w stanie „iść”, było to dla niego równie abstrakcyjne pojęcie jak jeszcze całkiem niedawno obsługa mikrofalówki dla Jamesa Pottera; nogi same prowadziły go tak szybko jak to było możliwe i miał wrażenie, że gdyby zwolnił choć na chwilę, jakiś straszny, niewidzialny ciężar, który niósł na ramionach, przytłoczyłby go i musiałby się ugiąć. Nie potrafił też określić dokładnie momentu, w którym jakiekolwiek głosy z zewnątrz przestały do niego docierać, i zaczął biec przed siebie jak oszalały. Wiedział, że strząsnął z ramienia rękę Lily, kiedy ta próbowała go zatrzymać, wiedział, że James biegnie tuż obok i być może nawet go wyprzedzał, wiedział, że Peter wygląda jakby miał zaraz stracić przytomność, ale próbuje się z nimi zrównać. Wiedział, że kiedy w oddali zobaczył purpurową szatę Kingsleya Shacklebolta chciał do niego krzyknąć, ale nagle jakby zapomniał wszystkich słów.

James z kolei zdawał się nawet nie zauważyć czarodzieja. Nie zwalniając, bez słowa próbował go wyminąć, ale ciemnoskóry mężczyzna szybko wyciągnął do niego różdżkę, zatrzymując wszystkich na długość ramienia.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, King…- jęknął Peter, korzystając jednak z okazji, by złapać oddech.

\- Za co – młody auror zignorował mężczyznę i, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego nawet na sekundę, kontynuował – musiałem odjąć wam punkty po świętach na czwartym roku?

\- Za zaczarowanie zbrój na korytarzu tak, żeby goniły przechodzących Ślizgonów – odpowiedział bez namysłu James, a jego ciemne oczy na chwilę się rozpogodziły. - Poważnie, King, byłeś upierdliwym prefektem, ale cieszę się, że to ty nas znalazłeś, a nie McGonagall.

Kingsley powoli opuścił różdżkę. Nadal starał się wyglądać profesjonalnie, ale kąciki jego ust podniosły się delikatnie. Remus nie mógł nie zauważyć, że uśmiech nie sięgnął jego oczu.

\- Dobrze was znowu widzieć – powiedział, gdy Lily dołączyła wreszcie do grupy. Jego twarz na nowo przybrała śmiertelnie poważny wyraz, a na czole pojawiła się szeroka zmarszczka. – Przykro mi tylko, że w takim okolicznościach.

Remus poczuł kolejny skurcz w żołądku i nie mógł już dłużej ustać spokojnie.

\- Kingsley, musisz nas przepuścić – chłodny ton jego głosu go zaskoczył, ale nie miał czasu się tym przejmować. To nie był odpowiedni moment.

Auror zmierzył go surowym spojrzeniem.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że nie mogę, Lupin – odezwał się; głos miał opanowany, ale w oczach widać było zawahanie i coś jeszcze, czego Remus nie potrafił rozszyfrować. Współczucie? Na tę myśl serce znów podeszło mu do gardła. - Są procedury – kontynuował ciemnoskóry mężczyzna – Moody powiedział…

\- Chrzanić Szalonookiego! - wybuch Jamesa przerwał tłumaczenie Shackelbota. Jego różdżka nie była już schowana w kieszeni spodni, ale tkwiła w pełni widoczna w lekko uniesionej dłoni. Lupin, aż do teraz nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że od jakiegoś czasu ściska swoją własną w zaciśniętej pięści. – Przepuść nas.

Zapadła grobowa cisza, w której można było usłyszeć nawet przyspieszone bicie serca. Kingsley mierzył ich stalowym spojrzeniem, z którego ciężko było coś wyczytać. James łypał na niego w taki sposób, że wyglądał jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć, Lily kurczowo ściskała go za ramię, jednocześnie nie spuszczając wzroku z Shackelbota. Peter bał się wziąć głębszy oddech, ale jego postawa wskazywała na to, że jeśli do tego dojdzie, on też jest gotowy walczyć. Remus zaciskał zęby, żeby nie warknąć; czuł, jak ryk narasta mu w gardle, i naprawdę miał ochotę krzyczeć ze wściekłości i rozpaczy, ale przede wszystkim z poczucia bezsilności. Wszystko, co czuł przez ostatnie miesiące czekając samotnie w pustym domu, wracało do niego jak bumerang, uderzało ze zdwojoną siłą i wilkołak miał wrażenie, że jeśli będzie musiał to powstrzymywać jeszcze chwilę, podczas swojego wybuchu może poważnie zawstydzić Bestię. W głowie szumiał mu śmiech Bellatrix.

Auror omiótł całą czwórkę nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem, powoli przenosząc wzrok na każdego z nich z osobna i z każdą chwilą jego oczy zdawały się łagodnieć.

\- Kingsley – głos Lily przerwał milczenie. Przy Jamesie zawsze wyglądała na taką drobną i delikatną, jednocześnie Remus pomyślał, że nigdy nie znał nikogo tak silnego i nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Po prostu czuł, że rudowłosa dziewczyna swoimi błyszczącymi oczami i inteligencją mogła wywalczyć więcej niż ktokolwiek mógłby próbować pięścią. Tak było odkąd pamiętał, już od czasów szkolnych, ale o ile Lily Evans potrafiła być przerażająca, tak Lily Potter była prawdziwą lwicą. – Wiesz dobrze jak to się skończy, nawet jeżeli nas nie przepuścisz. Musimy – tu zawahała przez bardzo krótką, ledwie zauważalną chwilę - zobaczyć Syriusza. Proszę.

Kingsley milczał, ale jego zasłona opadła. Nagle wydawał się być bardzo zmęczony i o kilka dobrych lat starszy. W końcu skinął na nich głową.

\- Chodźcie za mną.

 

*

 

 _Bellatrix kłamała_ , gorączkowe myśli przelatywały mu przez głowę.

 _Bellatrix zawsze kłamie!_ Remus słyszał drżący głos czarnowłosego chłopca odbijający się echem po ich dormitorium w wieży Gryffindoru i widział płonące, ale powoli zapełniające się łzami srebrne oczy jedenastoletniego Syriusza Blacka. Żaden z Huncwotów nie mógł wtedy wiedzieć jeszcze, o co dokładnie poszło; wbrew pozorom Syriusz, pomimo swojej bezpośredniej osobowości, zawsze był dość skryty, jeśli chodziło o jego prywatność, i przejście przez wszystkie jego bariery zajmowało lata. Trójka przyjaciół mogła się jedynie domyślać, co tym razem stało się w domu Blacków, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że zawsze stali murem po stronie Syriusza. I tamtym razem, kiedy Łapa pojawił się w ich wspólnej szkolnej sypialni, rzucając walizkę w nogi łóżka bez słowa, dali mu wsparcie, a Remus pamiętał, że nie potrzebował niczego, żeby wtedy uwierzyć w te trzy słowa.

I teraz znów musiał w nie wierzyć, bo przecież _Bellatrix zawsze kłamie._

Gdyby Remus nie był tak roztrzęsiony cała sytuacją, prawdopodobnie byłby wdzięczny ciemnoskóremu czarodziejowi za pomoc, bo gdyby nie on, cała czwórka niewątpliwie nie byłaby w stanie dotrzeć na miejsce; Moody osobiście zadbał, żeby to utrudnić. I może gdyby sam nie był tak bliski histerii, spróbowałby podnieść na duchu resztę swoich przyjaciół, którzy niespokojnie maszerowali teraz za Kingsleyem uważając, żeby go nie wyprzedzić lub nie przerwać wręcz sakralnej ciszy, jaka zapanowała od ostatniego wypowiedzianego przez niego słowa. Ciężar chwili ciążył teraz na nich wszystkich, a sytuacja wydawała się tak odległa, że wręcz obca; zupełnie jakby mieli zobaczyć Syriusza po raz pierwszy w życiu, jakby ostatnia dekada nigdy nie miała miejsca i nikt nie wiedział jak zachować się, gdy go zobaczy. Remus poczuł jak jego usta wykrzywia rozpaczliwy, gorzki uśmiech, kiedy przez myśl przemknęło mu, że to dlatego, że żadne z nich nie wie _jakim_ go zobaczą. Tym bardziej nikt nie ośmielił się zapytać o to Aurora.

Milczenia nie przerwała nawet zmiana krajobrazu wokół nich, choć nowy widok wyrwał ich z zamyślenia. I tak w większości wyschnięte rośliny przerzedziły się, ukazując szare mury niewielkiego miasteczka, które z daleka ledwo wyróżniało się na tle opalanej przez letnie, prażące słońce ziemi. Dopiero gdy zbliżyli się na tyle blisko, żeby móc rozróżnić między sobą pojedyncze budowle, zauważyli, że z miasta tak naprawdę niewiele już zostało; większość domów i większych kamienic była w stanie rozpadu, brakowało im szyb w oknach, witryny sklepowe były rozbite, znaki wyblakłe, a jedynymi śladami po niektórych budynkach były pojedyncze fragmenty ścian wystające z ziemi. Remus zauważył, że właśnie w taki, najgorszy sposób prezentują się jedynie obrzeża opustoszałego miasta; centrum i jego okolice, choć z pewnością również nieużywane od lat, prezentowały się zdecydowanie lepiej.

Shackelbot zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że idący najbliżej James prawie na niego wpadł. Auror rzucił im krótkie, ale znaczące spojrzenie przez ramię, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie swoją różdżkę.

\- _Revelio_ – rozkazał, a Lily z sykiem wypuściła z płuc powietrze, przypominając sobie nagle o przebiegu porannego spotkania ze Śmierciożercami i przywołując perspektywę zdania z niego raportu Szalonookiemu. Magiczna zasłona opadła, ukazując błądzących pośród gruzów czarodziejów, w większości Aurorów, ale Huncwoci byli w stanie rozpoznać kilku medyków, a kilkanaście metrów dalej zauważyli szpakowatego urzędnika z Ministerstwa, który dyskutował o czymś z Moodym. Albo raczej, sądząc po wyrazie twarzy starszego czarodzieja, próbował dyskutować.

\- Ministerstwo musiało zorientować się, że coś jest nie tak jakiś czas temu – wyjaśnił ze zniesmaczoną miną Kingsley, podążając za wzrokiem przyjaciół. – Przyglądali się Alastorowi od tygodni i teraz wystarczyła godzina, żeby ktoś się tu pofatygował - czarodziej westchnął i ponownie odwrócił się do stojącej obok czwórki. Przez chwilę zbierał myśli, a w jego ciemnych oczach czaiła się niepewność, po czym zaczął powoli. – Słuchajcie, musicie o czymś wiedzieć zanim...

\- Pieprzone sępy, szukają sensacji – chrapliwe warknięcie wspomnianego przerwało rozmowę. Szalonooki kuśtykał w ich stronę, szybciej i zwinniej niż można byłoby się spodziewać ze względu na jego nogę i niezgrabną postać, mierząc całą piątkę niemniej morderczym spojrzeniem niż tym, którym chwilę wcześniej obrzucał urzędnika. Kątem oka Remus dostrzegł, jak tuż za granicą wcześniej odsłoniętej przez Kingsleya bariery szpakowaty czarodziej z Ministerstwa deportuje się z posępną miną.

\- Czy ty nie dostałeś przypadkiem wyraźnych rozkazów, Shackelbot? - Moody zbliżył się wreszcie do młodego Aurora, który wyglądał, jakby całą swoją silną wolą powstrzymywał się od cofnięcia przed surowym wzrokiem swojego przełożonego, po czym zwrócił się do Lily. – Evans, miało ich tu nie być.

\- Alastorze…

\- Cisza! - mężczyzna syknął, ale teraz, kiedy stał bliżej, dało się zauważyć, że tak naprawdę nie wygląda na złego; w każdym razie nie na nich. Cały Zakon był doskonale zaznajomiony z widokiem wściekłego Alastora Moody’ego. Każdy jego członek wolałby chyba walczyć oko w oko z Lordem Voldemortem niż stawić czoła doprowadzonemu do szaleństwa Aurorowi. Alastor nie był na nich wściekły, zauważył Remus. Prawdopodobnie zirytowany niespodziewaną kontrolą Ministerstwa i faktem, że nikt nie był w stanie dobrze wykonać jego poleceń od ostatniej godziny, to prawda, ale na jego pokrytej bruzdami twarzy odbijało się raczej zmęczenie niż gniew i wilkołak po raz pierwszy w życiu pomyślał, że Szalonooki naprawdę od dawna nie jest już w swoim najlepszym wieku.

Dopiero ta myśl sprowadziła go na ziemię i przypomniał sobie, dlaczego jego życie od kilku miesięcy to koszmar.

\- Gdzie jest Syriusz?

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w kierunku Remusa i we wszystkich odbijało się to samo psychiczne zmęczenie, które czaiło się za nimi od miesięcy; ukrywało w cieniu, łypało groźnie i ostrzegawczo, zostawiało na karku zimny oddech i pokornie kuliło w kątach podczas tych krótkich chwil zapomnienia, ale nigdy nie odstępowało nawet na krok. Nawet kiedy ciało dostawało szansę na odpoczynek, ono zmuszało umysł i serce do trwania w ciągłej gotowości, codziennie dając coraz mniej czasu na złapanie oddechu i nie pozwalając wyleczyć się snem. A wszystko to przez potężny ciężar niewiedzy i bezradności, który dzisiaj wreszcie miał dać się zastąpić czymś nowym i teraz, kiedy było już tak blisko, żadne z nich nie było pewne, czy jest na to gotowe.

W czasie, kiedy Moody mierzył ich wzrokiem i decydował, czy powinien raczej odpowiedzieć na pytanie, czy być oburzonym faktem, że ktoś w tak bezceremonialny sposób wszedł mu w słowo, Peter jako jedyny nie skupiał na nim uwagi. Jako animag, podobnie jak jego przyjaciele, zdążył w ciągu tych kilku lat przejąć niektóre cechy swojego zwierzęcia i, o ile jedne z nich były raczej powodem do żartów dla Jamesa i Syriusza, tak za inne był naprawdę szczerze wdzięczny matce naturze. Peter mógł pochwalić się nie tylko świetnym węchem i zmysłem orientacji, ale przede wszystkim wyczuciem; głównie zagrożenia, i o ile w pewnych okolicznościach faktycznie mógł być nim Moody, tak tym razem całkowicie skupiał się na punkcie oddalonym od nich o dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów. Jego wzrok od początku rozmowy zwrócony był na przeciwną stronę placu i z dokładnością analizował dwuosobową grupę czarodziejów pochylonych nad czymś za na wpół zniszczoną ścianą, która pod innym kątem ukryłaby ich pewnie całkowicie. Co chwilę podbiegał do nich ten sam chudy mężczyzna o ostrych rysach twarzy, wykrzykując niezrozumiałe z tej odległości polecenia, choć Peter domyślił się, że kilka z nich musiało być raczej pytaniami, bo jeden z czarodziejów prostował się nieco i wychylał za mur, żeby mu dopowiedzieć.

Nikt nie widział, jak nogi Petera nagle się pod nim zachwiały, zupełnie jakby były zrobione z waty.

\- To nie jest odpowiednia chwila – gdyby głos Moody’ego nie był nagle tak od niego oddalony, Peter pomyślałby, że Auror jest czymś zmęczony.

Lily odwróciła się do niego, gdy jęknął cicho powoli dochodząc do realizacji.

\- Nie powinniście byli tu przychodzić – Szalonooki rozmasował dłonią skroń.

James podążył za wzrokiem swojej żony, kiedy poczuł jak jej dłoń zaciska się na jego ramieniu i Peter mógłby przysiąc, że jego przyjacielem wstrząsnął dreszcz.

\- Po prostu wracajcie, zaraz ktoś się wami zajmie…

Peter nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Alastor mówił coś z mniejszym przekonaniem, a Remusa już dawno przy nich nie ma.

 _Właściwie to kiedy ostatnio z nami był_ , nie wiedzieć czemu przemknęło mu przez myśl, kiedy poczuł, jak powraca mu czucie w nogach, i puścił się pędem za swoim przyjacielem. _Kiedy ostatnio którykolwiek z nas był choć trochę bardziej obecny._

 _Kiedy ostatni raz był z nami Syriusz,_ pospieszył z odpowiedzią jakiś cichy głos w jego głowie, _kiedy ta wojna istniała tylko gdzieś poza nami, kiedy byliśmy jeszcze nietykalni._

Aż do momentu, w którym wszyscy nie znaleźli się na tyle blisko, żeby nie było już mowy o pomyłce, Peter miał szczerą nadzieję, że „coś” nie było ich przyjacielem; nawet w momencie, w którym poczuł, jak żołądek zaczyna podchodzić mu do gardła, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że to, na co patrzy, to skatowane i sine ciało Syriusza Blacka, nie przestał modlić się do każdego boga, o jakim kiedykolwiek słyszał, żeby to wszystko było jednym wielkim koszmarem, który miał się zaraz skończyć. Lily zrobiła ruch, jakby chciała się cofnąć, chowając usta w dłoniach. Już od lat pomagała z Alice u Świętego Munga i jako jeden z lepszych uzdrowicieli w Zakonie niejednokrotnie asystowała bardziej doświadczonym, gdy przychodziła taka potrzeba, ale nawet pomimo to Peter wcale nie mógł dziwić się ani tym bardziej winić biedną dziewczynę za taką reakcję. Poczuł silne ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, kiedy James opadł ciężko na kolana przy poplamionym prześcieradle, na którym położone – _zwinięte –_ było bezwładne ciało jego przyjaciela. Chciał podejść bliżej; Merlin jeden mógł wiedzieć jak bardzo pragnął wtedy znaleźć się jak najbliżej, ale nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że z tyłu za ramiona trzymała go jakaś paraliżująca siła. _Może tak właśnie było?_ myślał później, kiedy nie mógł pozbyć się z pamięci wizji dwójki Aurorów, a później również Moody’ego i Kingsleya, próbujących odciągnąć szarpiącego się James i Remusa od rozbitego ciała czarnowłosego chłopaka. Ten pierwszy był pochylony nad swoim najlepszym przyjacielem – _bratem_ , poprawił się Peter i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że tym razem nie czuje zazdrości na tę myśl – w taki sposób, że jego twarz całkowicie schowana była w brudnym materiale koszulki Blacka na jego piersi, na którym również jego pięści zaciskały się tak mocno, że widać było jak bieleją mu kłykcie. Pettigrew nie mógł widzieć jego oczu i - mimo, iż nie trudno było zgadnąć, że Potter zanosi się teraz szlochem, który próbuje stłumić – może właśnie przez to łatwiej było patrzeć na niego niż na Remusa, który klęczał na brudnym prześcieradle, nie odrywając oczu od nieruchomego ukochanego. Moody grzmiał, żeby go nie dotykać, próbując pociągnąć Lupina za ramię, ale ten jakby zdawał się tego nie zauważać; cały czas obejmował pokaleczoną twarz mężczyzny w swoich dłoniach i, trzęsąc się, nie przestawał szeptać czegoś niezrozumiałego nawet dla wrażliwych uszu Petera. Próbował odgarnąć mu pozlepiane krwią włosy z policzka, ale wywołało to jedynie kolejną spływającą po policzkach falę ciepłych łez. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak James szuka dłoni Syriusza, żeby móc ją złapać.

To mogło trwać najwyżej pół minuty, choć wspominając to wszystko później Peter oceniał całą scenę na znacznie krócej. Pół minuty, czyli wszystko, co dostali po dwóch miesiącach czekania; pół minuty absolutnego horroru, pół minuty, po której wszyscy spodziewali się jedynie ulgi, pół minuty czasu, który wydawał się być wręcz przerażająco krótki i jednocześnie nieproporcjonalnie długi.

Świat wywrócił się do góry nogami, bo nagle z biernych obserwatorów – _słuchaczy_ , poprawił się Peter, _cholernych gapiów, do których nie docierały nawet wieści z drugiej ręki –_ zmienili się w uczestników wydarzeń, ale cała ich rzeczywistość wydawała im się nagle dużo bardziej odległa niż jeszcze tego samego ranka, w starym młynie. Jakby ktoś dokładnie powiedział im, co zobaczą w następnym akcie przedstawienia, które jednak rozegra się za szkłem, bez ich ingerencji. I wszystko to mogło trwać najwyżej pół minuty, w której Aurorom wreszcie udało się odciągnąć Remusa i Jamesa od Syriusza, Lily nie była w stanie już dłużej powstrzymywać łez, a Peter poczuł jak kręci mu się w głowie.

_Mamy wojnę, Pettigrew. Stała czujność!_

 

*

 

Remus miał siedemnaście lat, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył trupa, i wątpił, że kiedykolwiek zapomni o towarzyszącym mu przy tej okazji paraliżującym uczuciu; o suchości w ustach, jaką poczuł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może w żaden sposób pomóc, ani o powoli przejmującej nad nim kontrolę panice, gdy wreszcie do niego dotarło, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, a nie jest tylko stale powtarzaną scenką w jego głowie, którą wymyślił sobie kiedyś pewnej nocy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, o nagłej świadomości ich położenia w całej tej sytuacji, o wyobraźni, która jak w kalejdoskopie zmieniała jego obraz i za _trupa_ w ramionach Dedalusa Diggle’a podstawiała zimne ciała jego przyjaciół.

Bo przecież _to mógł być każdy_ , pomyślał później i paradoksalnie nie przez scenę, jakiej był świadkiem, ale właśnie przez tę jedną myśl nie przespał kilku kolejnych nocy. Leżąc w ciemności tuż obok Syriusza udawał tylko, że zapada w sen, kontrolując oddech, bo wiedział, że chłopak nigdy nie zaśnie przed nim. Nie znali innego życia, więc nie potrafili żyć inaczej – Blacka usypiał dopiero miarowy oddech Remusa, a Lupin z kolei w swoich najgorszych koszmarach tylko mógł wyobrazić sobie dzień, w którym obudzi się bez otulonego miękkim, złotym światłem wschodzącego Słońca śpiącego Syriuszem u boku. Ale Remus już od dawna nie mógł spać, więc grał, żeby choć jeden z nich mógł odpocząć. Szybko okazało się jednak, że zdecydowanie przecenił swoje możliwości aktorskie (lub zwyczajnie nie docenił swojego chłopaka), bo pewnej nocy, gdy nie wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić, wyszedł na zewnątrz z papierosem i uporczywie wypatrywał czegoś na rozgwieżdżonym niebie, poczuł jak od tyłu obejmują go znajome, ciepłe ramiona.

\- Lunatykujemy? - Remus parsknął, słysząc nieco stłumioną przez ziewnięcie próbę Blacka. Chłopak oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu, a przydługie włosy połaskotały go w kark. Remus nie pamięta, żeby później tej nocy mówili cokolwiek, chociaż żaden nie mógł już spać. Rozumieli wystarczająco dużo i chociaż prawdopodobnie nie było to już wcale potrzebne, rano wszystko ubrali w słowa; rozmawiali o Zakonie, o wojnie, o _trupie_ i o sobie i jakimś cudem Remus naprawdę poczuł jak z serca spada mu ogromny ciężar.

Wojna się nie skończyła, ale przynajmniej mieli siebie.

Kiedy jednak dziś sięgał myślami wstecz, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od skatowanego ciała Syriusza, całe to wspomnienie wydawało mu się błahe i dziwnie śmieszne, wręcz groteskowe; dwójka dzieci bawiąca się w wojnę na gruzach – _nie swojego, bo przecież oni stworzyli sobie własny, na swoje potrzeby, istniejący tylko w ich wyobraźni_ – świata, który w każdej sekundzie mógł się zawalić i potrzeba było dopiero nieba spadającego na ich głowy, żeby zrozumieli, jak niebezpieczna może być zabawa.

Sięgał pamięcią wstecz i analizował każdy dzień, który był w stanie odtworzyć w swoim umyśle; powtarzał każdy błąd jak zdartą płytę i myślał, jak inaczej można było odegrać każdą scenę, ile luk zapełnić i złych zakończeń przewidzieć. Gorzki śmiech wiązł mu w gardle na wspomnienie każdego słowa odłożonego na później i planu zachowanego dla przyszłości. Potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, gdzie mogliby dziś być, gdyby choć kilka razy więcej miał odwagę powiedzieć nie, gdyby, zamiast ze zmęczenia godzić się na wszystko, co los mu proponował, zdobył się na choćby jeszcze tylko jedno słowo sprzeciwu. Wreszcie myślał o tym, czy gdyby tamtego dnia ponad dwa miesiące wcześniej naciskałby na Moody’ego, żeby nie pozwolił Syriuszowi wychodzić zupełnie samemu, to czy siedziałby teraz na tym piekielnie niewygodnym, skrzypiącym krześle przy łóżku z białym prześcieradłem.

Wszystkie jego gdybania kończyły się, gdy myślami docierał do prowadzącego ich bez słowa do ruin Kingsleya Shackelbota. Do tych _prawdziwych ruin_ , w których nie było wymyślonego nieba, nieprzenikalnych murów ani niczego, co mogliby sobie sami stworzyć. Remus był pewien, że do końca życia będzie go już prześladował obraz Syriusza – zwiniętego i bezwładnego jak lalka – wśród rozbitych murów. Jego ciało, dużo drobniejsze niż je zapamiętał, trupio blade, brudne i posiniaczone, leżało ułożone w pozycji, która z założenia pewnie miała być najwygodniejsza dla jego stanu. Czarne, splątane włosy były rozrzucone wokół jego głowy jak pnącza próbujące opleść ofiarę i kontrastowały w niezdrowy sposób z wręcz kredowo białą twarzą, którą zdobiły pojedyncze krwiaki i popękane naczynka oraz wielki, żółty siniak ciągnący się od oka po policzku i do linii szczęki. Napuchnięte, niedomknięte do końca sine powieki ukazywały przekrwione białka oczu, rozchylone usta nabrały filetowego odcienia, a z nosa, łuku brwiowego i linii włosów wybiegały ciemne stróżki zaschniętej krwi. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się tak niemiarowo i płytko, że Remus nie mógł być pewien, czy były to oddechy, czy tylko wiatr poruszał delikatnym materiałem zmierzwionej i przesiąkniętej brudem koszulki, którą miał na sobie. Na jego rękach, odsłoniętych od dłoni aż po ramiona, widać było pulsujące, błękitne żyły.

Remus z trudem przełknął ślinę. Jego ukochany nie wyglądał teraz dużo lepiej niż te kilka dni wcześniej, kiedy padł przed jego bezwładnym ciałem na kolona i, obejmując poranioną twarz w dłoniach, szeptem prosił, żeby ten choć na chwilę otworzył oczy i na niego spojrzał. Nie wiedział, co zdołali zrobić uzdrowiciele, ale nie mógł oprzeć się gorzkiej myśli, że było to za mało. _Dlaczego nie mogli go po prostu naprawić?_ Zrobili tylko to, co było konieczne, żeby ustabilizować jego stan, używając przy tym jak najmniejszej ilości magi. Niebezpiecznie byłoby tak przeciążać jego organizm, przynajmniej dopóki sam się nie obudzi, próbowała wytłumaczyć mu Lily, ale do człowieka, który musi patrzeć, jak najbliższa mu osoba znalazła się w takiej kondycji, naprawdę niewiele z tego docierało.

Odkąd Aurorzy przenieśli Syriusza ze strzeżonego skrzydła szpitalnego do tradycyjnej sali, Remus nie odchodził od jego łóżka na dłużej niż kilka minut, jakby ze strachu, że gdy odwróci się na dłużej, on znów zniknie. W międzyczasie nie obyło się bez złożenia Moody’emu raportu z ich ostatniej misji w młynie. Powiedzieć, że Szalonooki wściekł się na wzmiankę o Bellatrix Lestrange byłoby niedomówieniem; Auror wyglądał jakby dosłownie chciał zabić ich wzrokiem i Huncwoci nie byli pewni, czy to dlatego, że pozwolili jej uciec, czy przez sam fakt, że nie byli w żadnym stopniu upoważnieni do tego typu zadań.

Promienie, które wpadały przez szpitalne okno na białe ściany niewielkiej sali, wydawały się Remusowi zimne jak sople lodu, jakby nie pochodziły od letniego Słońca, tylko zachowały się jeszcze z czasów srogiej zimy. Oświetlały bladą postać leżącą w łóżku, tworząc na jej twarzy zabawne cienie zmieniające się w ciągu dnia, które Remus zdążył już doskonale poznać w ciągu całego swojego czuwania. Patrzył na cienie – _nie na twarz_ – i na płytko, ale równomiernie poruszającą się klatkę piersiową. Tylko ona przypominała mu o realności chwili. Nie spuszczał z Syriusza oczu nawet na chwilę i gdyby mógł – _gdyby tylko mu na to pozwolili_ – nawet by nie spał. Przez większość czasu oczywiście nie był w tym sam; Peter przychodził codziennie rano, ale nigdy nic nie mówił. Kilkukrotnie próbował zagadnąć Remusa albo nerwowo krążącego po pokoju Jamesa, ale szybko zbrzydła mu ta niewdzięczna praca i nikt nie mógł go winić. Gdyby nie Lily, jej mąż prawdopodobnie byłby równie ciężki do wyproszenia, co Lupin. Remus oczywiście doskonale rozumiał, co jego przyjaciel musi teraz czuć, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zdenerwowany, niemogący usiedzieć na miejscu James irytował go w sposób nie do opisania.

\- Postarajcie się zachowywać i nie rzucać w oczy – szemrał Moody, który ostatnio był w wyjątkowo podłym nastroju, a Remus, wdzięczny Aurorowi, bo tylko dzięki niemu mieli pozwolenie, żeby w ogóle przebywać na sali (w przypadku Lupina praktycznie tam mieszkać), starał wypełniać polecenie Szalonookiego. Uzdrowiciele patrzyli na nich krzywo, ale nie komentowali zbytnio ich obecności; Moody _naprawdę_ miał wyjątkowo podły humor i nikt nie miał ochoty mieć z nim do czynienia więcej niż było to konieczne.

Remus spojrzał na zaczarowany zegar na przeciwległej ścianie, budząc się z zamyślenia. Dochodziła jedenasta, co oznaczało, że Potterowie lada chwila pojawią się w drzwiach, żeby zabrać im tę chwilę samotności. Wilkołak przygryzł dolną wargę; wiedział, że nie powinien myśleć w ten sposób, ale zmęczenie i nieodstępujący go na krok od miesięcy niepokój były nad nim górą i wywoływały uczucia, których sam momentami się wstydził. Po tak długim czasie chciał mieć Syriusza tylko dla siebie, nawet jeśli ten drugi nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Zawsze czuł się odrobinę zazdrosny o sposób w jaki traktowali się James i Syriusz, chociaż w ich dotyku nie było nic, czego faktycznie mógłby się bać. To drobne ukłucie pojawiało się nawet później, kiedy James miał Lily, a oni mogli być wreszcie razem. Remus wiedział, że nie było w tym żadnej podstawy, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że bał się, że pewnego dnia ktoś mu go odbierze. I tylko w ostatnich miesiącach pierwszy raz w życiu zaczął myśleć, że zrobi to w zupełnie inny sposób.

Powoli przesunął wzrokiem po szpitalnej sali, którą zdążył już znienawidzić do cna za jej klaustrofobiczne, białe ściany, surowe meble, nieskazitelną pościel i to jedno jedyne okno, żeby spocząć wreszcie znowu na nieruchomej postaci w łóżku. Nie podobało mu się jak drobne nagle wydaje się jego ciało; w jaki sposób cienka, szara skóra przylega ciasno do kości, jak nienaturalnie kolorowe tańczyły pod nią żyły i jak słabe i kruche wydawały się drgające mięśnie.

Remus ujął wątłą, wręcz anemiczną dłoń śpiącego Syriusza najdelikatniej jak potrafił i, przykładając do niej swoje usta, zacisnął powieki, bo bał się, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, nie będzie mógł powstrzymać łez. Często to robił, gdy byli tu sami – zbierał myśli całą noc, wracał do chwil, gdy nie bał się spojrzeć na swojego ukochanego, i układał w głowie wszystko, co kiedykolwiek chciał mu powiedzieć, a gdy przychodził ten moment, znów brakowało mu słów. Wszystko, o czym myślał, nagle wydawało mu się potwornie niewłaściwe i jak bardzo nie chciałby przerwać pożerającej ich ciszy, nie mógł się na to zdobyć.

\- Syriusz, nie wiem, czy mnie słyszysz, ale…- zaczął łamiącym się głosem, nie otwierając oczu, i jak zwykle na tym tylko skończył. Nawet kiedy wydawało mu się, że wie co ma powiedzieć, słowa same nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło. Poczuł jak zalewa go nowa fala bezsilności i przez piekielnie długą chwilę nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że jeśli teraz nic nie powie może już nigdy nie mieć szansy. Ścisnął delikatną dłoń nieznacznie mocniej i spróbował jeszcze raz – Nie dam sobie bez ciebie rady – Remus nie poznawał praktycznie swojego zachrypniętego głosu. – Proszę cię, Syriusz, nie zostawiaj mnie…

Znów urwał, ale tym razem tylko dlatego, że poczuł jak jego ciałem wstrząsa jakiś drobny dreszcz. Mijały długie sekundy, w których słyszał tylko zdecydowanie zbyt szybkie bicie własnego serca, kiedy powoli zaczęło do niego docierać, że to nie on zadrżał. To nie było właściwie typowe wzdrygnięcie; koścista dłoń w jego uścisku zrobiła taki ruch, jakby chciała się z niego wyrwać, ale nie miała dość siły.

Remus zamarł. Bał się, że zasnął, i zbyt gwałtowny ruch sprawi, że obudzi się na powrót u Świętego Munga przy łóżku z nieprzytomnym mężczyzną, albo – co gorsza – we własnym łóżku w swoim pustym domu. Poczuł suchość w ustach, kiedy podniósł wzrok znad szpitalnej podłogi, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszedł go zimny dreszcz, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że po raz pierwszy od przeszło dwóch miesięcy patrzy w szeroko otwarte srebrne oczy Syriusza Blacka.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za bycie śmieciem i za to, że pisałam to wolniej niż przewiduje norma ;-; Nie będę się nawet z tego tłumaczyć, bo to nie ma sensu, liczę po prostu na Waszą wyrozumiałość i obiecuję, że w przyszłości będę bardziej *khem* konsekwentna.  
> So, jak widzicie zaczynam historię na dobre i wszyscy nadal żyją. Eh, mam wątpliwości co do tego, czy w ogóle prowadzę to w dobrą stronę i mam wrażenie, że pewne rzeczy wymykają mi się spod kontroli ;-; Jestem też zła na siebie, że tak rozwlekłam pisanie tego rozdziału, bo przez to traciłam tylko wątek co chwilę i boję się, że o czymś zapomniałam.  
> Nadal jestem wdzięczna za każdy krytyczny komentarz i dziękuję ślicznie za wszystkie Wasze rady i miłe słowa pod poprzednim rozdziałem <3


	3. i could stay awake just to hear you breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus nie wyobrażał sobie, że ostatnie miesiące mogły być gorsze, więc teraz musiało być już tylko lepiej, prawda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała [fairywithboots](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fairywithboots/pseuds/fairywithboots)  
> (nadal bardzo ją za to podziwiam <33)  
> Miłego czytania!

Remus Lupin nienawidził oczu Syriusza Blacka.  
Wiedział to od chwili, w której zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w prawie pustym przedziale pociągu do Hogwartu. Chciał się cofnąć, kiedy siedzący w rogu chłopiec o kruczoczarnych lokach podniósł na niego wzrok i przeszyło go to jego dziwne spojrzenie, w ogóle nie pasujące do dziecka, ale w tym samym momencie, w którym zrobił krok w tył, jakiś inny chłopak - ten potwornie głośny i rozczochrany, z okularami zsuwającymi się z nosa - wepchnął go tam z powrotem, a tuż za nim, uśmiechając się przepraszająco, przydreptał kolejny dzieciak; mały, pulchny i nadmiernie podekscytowany jak dla Remusa. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał zostać w tym samym przedziale. Przez większość podróży starał się zniknąć skulony w swoim rogu, ale trzej pozostali chłopcy ciągle próbowali wciągnąć go do rozmowy. Remus uśmiechał się słabo i odbąkiwał coś w odpowiedzi, ale nie przestał unikać jak ognia tak bardzo przypominających mu srebrne światło księżyca oczu czarnowłosego chłopaka siedzącego pod oknem.  
Rozczochrany - _James_ \- z kolei zdawał się nie zauważać ich podobieństwa do przeklętej tarczy, która wywoływała u Remusa dreszcze na samo wspomnienie. Czyżby się nie bał? Śmiał się i dogryzał drugiemu chłopakowi w taki sposób, że można było pomyśleć, że znają się już od lat, a nie kilkunastu minut. Ten drugi - _Syriusz_ \- nie pozostawał mu dłużny.  
Nie minęło wiele czasu, kiedy Remus również zaprzyjaźnił się z Syriuszem. Musiał przyznać, że ciężko było go nie polubić - ze swoją beztroską osobowością, energicznością i promiennym uśmiechem Black wręcz przyciągał do siebie ludzi, którym jednak sam nie pozwalał zbliżyć się za bardzo. Huncwoci byli jednymi z nielicznych, którzy przedarli się przez powłokę i czasami Lupin był naprawdę wdzięczny losowi za takich przyjaciół. Syriusz stał się dla niego częścią rodziny, ale nie mógł zmusić się do spojrzenia mu w oczy jeszcze przez długi czas.  
Czuł się tak, jakby księżyc z niego kpił; nie dość, że prześladował go noc w noc i pastwił się nad nim, gdy kończył swój cykl, teraz chodził za nim również za dnia. To jednak nie było najgorsze; tym, czego Remus myślał, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie mu wybaczyć, był sposób w jaki odbierał mu Syriusza – jak miał być jego przyjacielem, skoro przerażała go sama jego obecność? Remus widział jak oczy Blacka śledzą każdy jego ruch; czasem podejrzliwie, czasem z wyrzutem, czasem może nawet z troską. Wiedział, że chłopak nie może zrozumieć, czemu Remus znika co miesiąc i na co „choruje”, ani dlaczego nie potrafi patrzeć na niego tak jak na Petera i Jamesa, ale co mógł z tym zrobić? Przecież nie zrozumiałby nigdy powodu, dla którego Remus nienawidził jego oczu.  
Remus pamiętał też dokładnie kiedy to wszystko wreszcie się zmieniło.  
To mógł być trzeci albo czwarty rok w Hogwarcie. Remus obudził się wycieńczony i obolały po ciężkiej nocy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Spodziewał się jak zwykle ciepłych, ale trochę zbyt ostrych jak na jego stan promieni wschodzącego Słońca, opadających, ale nadal jeszcze trochę tańczących w powietrzu tumanów kurzu i może kojącego głosu pani Pomfrey, potrząsającej go delikatnie za ramię. Na pewno nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tuż nad sobą błyszczących oczu Syriusza Blacka.

Pierwszy raz zauważył wtedy, kiedy odbijało się w nich wschodzące Słońce, że nie ma w nich nawet śladu po groźnym błysku pełni, który dostrzegał wcześniej. Właściwie już nie przypominają mu nawet księżyca; raczej jezioro w ogrodach Hogwartu, w którym o zachodzie walczyły ze sobą srebrne tony jego dna i złote błyski znikającego Słońca, i pomyślał, że może naprawdę mógłby patrzeć w nie częściej.  
I po tym wszystkim Remus zauważył jak tańczą w nich iskry, kiedy się uśmiechał, jak zapalają się groźne ogniki, jak błyszczą gniewem, euforią i inteligencją i jak łatwo jest się w nich czasem zgubić. Remus patrzył w oczy Syriusza tak często, że nie zauważył, kiedy się w nich zakochał.  


*

 

Remus był urzeczony.

Był gotowy przysiąc, że w tamtym momencie ktoś rzucił na niego urok, może wręcz zamienił w posąg tylko po to, żeby samodzielnie nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od srebrnych oczu Syriusza Blacka; oczu, których nie wiedział od przeszło dwóch miesięcy i, chociaż nie mógłby zapomnieć jak wyglądają nawet za tysiąc lat, prawie stracił już z pamięci ich żywy blask. Od oczu, których może gdzieś w głębi duszy już nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć otwartych i wpatrzonych tylko w niego.

Na chwilę zapomniał, gdzie jest. Przez bardzo długą chwilę wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak powinno być; czas jakby cofnął się do momentu, w którym nie bali się każdego oddechu, a wpadające przez okno promienie Słońca nie były tak przerażająco zimne, do chwil, w których mogli tak patrzeć na siebie godzinami. Okropnie twarde, już dawno znienawidzone przez niego szpitalne krzesło stojące tuż przy łóżku, nagle wydało mu się tak wygodne, że nie poczułby różnicy między nim, a ich własną kanapą w zagraconym salonie i przez chwilę miał nawet wrażenie, że Syriusz jakby nigdy nic zacznie zaraz trajkotać na jakiś kompletnie błahy temat, albo zaproponuje chińszczyznę na obiad. Merlinie, jak abstrakcyjna wydała mu się ta wizja. A przecież jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu była to ich rzeczywistość.

Bał się choćby poruszyć palcem, żeby nie rozpłynął się obraz tak bardzo przypominający jeden z jego ostatnich snów, w którym nic nigdy się nie zmieniło, a Słońce nie przestawało oświetlać ich twarzy. Ciężko było pokonać pragnienie dotknięcia alabastrowej skóry na policzku czarnowłosego mężczyzny, ale niczym nieuzasadniona obawa przed rozwianiem bardziej magicznej wizji niż cokolwiek, co Remus widział w swoim życiu, była zbyt silna. Zamiast tego po prostu dalej obejmował kruchą dłoń Syriusza, ucząc się dokładnie wszystkich jej pulsujących, błękitnych żył i wystających kostek.

Nie wiedział jak długo mogło to już trwać, ale cały czas jego serce to przyspieszało delikatnie, to zwalniało na myśl o tym, że ta chwila mogłaby się skończyć. Starał się więc pochłonąć z niej tyle, ile było to tylko możliwe, bez choćby mrugnięcia okiem, jakby liczył, że mogłoby to zatrzymać, lub przynajmniej spowolnić upływ czasu.

Remus nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo tęsknił za tymi oczami, aż do tego momentu. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy padł na kolana przed szpitalnym posłaniem swojego ukochanego, a dłoń zaczęła zaciskać mu się nieznacznie mocniej na jego delikatnej odpowiedniczce. Coś z tyłu jego głowy krzyczało ostrzegawczo, ale nie było w stanie przebić się przez jego myśli, i Remus nie zauważył nawet płynącej z nosa Syriusza cienkiej stróżki rubinowej krwi, ani nie zwrócił uwagi na nagle zdecydowanie zbyt szybki i urywany, chrapliwy oddech, dopóki czyjeś silne ręce nie pociągnęły go brutalnie za ramiona, podnosząc do pozycji stojącej. Zanim zorientował się, co się dzieje, te same dłonie (a może był to już ktoś inny?) wyrzuciły go z sali. Zanim zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi, a na pokój padło zaklęcie wyciszające, usłyszał jeszcze jakby zza ściany podniesione głosy i odgłosy chaotycznej krzątaniny.

Był w takim szoku, że na kilka sekund stracił równowagę. Chwila wystarczyła i zanim doszedł do siebie, siedział już oparty plecami o szarą ścianę korytarza. Jedna z młodszych uzdrowicielek podbiegła szybko pytając, czy potrzebuje pomocy, ale pokręcił jedynie nieprzytomnie głową tylko w połowie rozumiejąc, co do niego mówi. Dziewczyna odeszła bez przekonania, ale nadal obserwowała go kątem oka z odległości kilku metrów. _Czy potrzebuje pomocy? Nie, do cholery, to nie on jej potrzebował w tamtym momencie. Czy może coś dla niego zrobić? Jasne, chce znów zobaczyć swojego ukochanego, najlepiej całego i zdrowego w ich własnym domu._

\- Na brodę Merlina, Remus, co się stało?!

Poczuł, że robi mu się słabo, gdy uświadomił sobie, co się właśnie wydarzyło, albo raczej, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, co to było. Z twarzy odpłynęły mu wszystkie kolory, przez głowę przelatywały myśli, których w żaden sposób nie potrafił ze sobą połączyć. Wydawało się nadludzkim wysiłkiem odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której wcześniej dobiegał wołający do niego głos, akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć pędzącego przez korytarz Jamesa. Nie było z nim Lily; niechętnie zostawiała ostatnio Harry’ego z kimkolwiek, a nie chciała zabierać go też do szpitala, przynajmniej dopóki Syriusz się nie obudzi, jak mówiła. W założeniu James miał ją zmieniać, sam nawet to obiecywał, na co Lily uśmiechała się tylko porozumiewawczo; doskonale wiedziała, jak trudno byłoby mu zrezygnować z tej wizyty, i nigdy nie chciałaby postawić go w sytuacji, w której musiałby wybrać między synem, a bratem.

\- Remus, co do cholery robisz na ziemi? Dobrze się czujesz? - Potter zaczął bombardować go pytaniami, padając przy nim na kolana i jednocześnie proponując swoje ramię jako podporę. Remus przyjął pomoc z ulgą, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że prawdopodobnie nie zdołałby się teraz podnieść o własnych siłach. Kiedy stał już chwiejnie na nadal nieco drżących nogach podtrzymywany przez silne dłonie przyjaciela, James najwyraźniej samodzielnie zdążył już dojść do pewnych wniosków, bo zapytał łagodniej, ale z niekrytym niepokojem w głosie, dlaczego Lupin nie siedzi już w sali.

Remus poruszał tylko niemo ustami, nie mogąc zebrać myśli. Jak wiele mogło stać się w ciągu tak krótkiej chwili, że nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć? Ile to wszystko mogło trwać; sekundy, może minutę?

\- Obudził się – wykrztusił wreszcie, dużo ciszej niż zamierzał, ale James wydawał się rozumieć, bo całe jego ciało skamieniało, a oczy rozszerzyły się jak spodki i Remus pomyślał, że nigdy nie przypominał jelenia bardziej niż teraz. Prawdopodobnie w każdej innej chwili wydałoby mu się to śmieszne, ale w ostatnich dniach jakoś nikomu nie było do śmiechu.

Sam Remus również poczuł się nagle dotknięty świadomością wypowiedzianych przez siebie słów; jakby całe zdarzenie nie miało dla niego żadnego sensu, dopóki go nie nazwał. Chciał się cieszyć; w innych okolicznościach śmiałby się pewnie jak dziecko, które od miesięcy czekało na pierwszą gwiazdę na wigilijnym niebie tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć niespodzianki czekające na niego pod choinką. Gwiazdą Remusa był Syriusz, niespodzianki natomiast najwyraźniej jeszcze się nie skończyły. Zamiast w jakikolwiek sposób się odprężyć, poczuł tylko jak krew znowu odpływa mu z twarzy. _Gdyby wszystko było dobrze, nie musieliby wypraszać go z sali._

Potter rozdziawił usta, najwyraźniej odzyskując głos, właśnie w chwili, w której wcześniej zatrzaśnięte drzwi do sali Syriusza otworzyły ze skrzypnięciem, a z pomieszczenia wynurzyła się przywdziana w żółto-zieloną szatę szpitalną postać wyraźnie dotkniętego przez wiek uzdrowiciela. Sprawiał wrażenie wysokiego, nawet pomimo swojej zgarbionej postawy, która za to czyniła go jeszcze bardziej barczystym niż był w rzeczywistości. Duże, pokryte bruzdami dłonie schował za siebie prawie równie szybko, jak pojawił się drzwiach, bardziej przez jakiś wymuszony przez lata tik, niż z premedytacją. Na zmęczoną, ale niezbyt surową twarz opadało kilka rzadkich, szarzejących kosmyków, ciemne oczy pobłyskiwały badawczo, kiedy im się przyglądał.

Przez chwilę między nimi panowała cisza, w której to każdy próbował wyczytać z twarzy reszty zebranych coś zupełnie innego; wysoki uzdrowiciel z ciekawością przesuwał czarnymi oczyma między nimi tak spokojnie, jakby już do końca życia miało mu się nigdzie nie spieszyć, Remus wkładał całą swoją energię i ostatki silnej woli w samą próbę utrzymania się na chwiejnych nogach (i przy okazji nie wybuchnięcia przed milczącym mężczyznom), James tymczasem nerwowo przerzucał wzrok ze swojego przyjaciela na uzdrowiciela, jakby z trudem powstrzymując się od wypalenia jakiegoś nietaktownego pytania. Lupin był pod coraz większym wrażeniem samokontroli, która w normalnych okolicznościach nie była mocną stroną Pottera; był w szpitalu od zaledwie kilku minut i z tego, co zdążył usłyszeć, nie mógł wywnioskować absolutnie nic. Liczył z pewnością na to, że najbardziej skorzysta na tym, jeśli po prostu pozwoli Remusowi prowadzić.

Remus jednak sam również nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Właściwie było zbyt wiele rzeczy, o które chciałby teraz zapytać, ale zawładnął nim jakiś paraliżujący strach, że odpowiedź nie będzie tym, co chciał usłyszeć. Nie zdążył poruszyć żadnego z dręczących go tematów, bo zanim przezwyciężył suchość w gardle, potężny mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w bardzo słaby, ale łagodny sposób i sam przerwał zalegającą ciszę.

\- Zapraszam – powiedział ustępując z przejścia.

 

*

 

W czasie, w którym Remus odpowiadał na pytania siwiejącego uzdrowiciela - co wyraźnie sprawiało mu ogromną trudność i samemu zrozumieniu pytania zdawał się poświęcać ogromnie dużo energii, gdy prawie cała jego uwaga skupiona była na łóżku chorego - James obserwował krzątaninę, jaka nad nim powstała. Sam nie usłyszał ani słowa wyjaśnienia, ale ze strzępków rozmów, które padły w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu minut, mógł wywnioskować, że przebudzenie jego przyjaciela wywołało więcej niepokoju niż radości. Osobiście z trudem powstrzymywał się przed skoczeniem na białe prześcieradła i rzuceniem się na czarnowłosego chłopaka. Na odległość – oprócz ściany z krążących wokół niego uzdrowicieli – trzymał go jednak uderzający brak podobieństwa leżącego w łóżku mężczyzny do jego żywotnego przyjaciela.

 _Lalka_ – bo to była pierwsza myśl Jamesa, gdy tylko powitał go widok otwartych, ale szklanych i dziwnie nieobecnych oczu przyjaciela, nienaturalnie dużych na jego teraz wychudzonej twarzy – zaciskała chude palce na nadgarstku uzdrowiciela próbującego podać mu jakiś przezroczysty eliksir, robiła to jednak w taki sposób, że uścisk wyglądał bardziej jak sztucznie ułożone przez jakiegoś rzeźbiarza dłonie manekina niż jakby spowodowała go siła mięśni właściciela. Ten z kolei sprawiał wrażenie nawet bardziej kruchego niż kiedy był w śpiączce, a dreszcze nieustanie wstrząsające jego ciałem tylko pogłębiały obawę Jamesa, że jego przyjaciel lada chwila rozleci się na maleńkie kawałki. Jego licha próba przyjęcia postawy obronnej wyglądała tak żałośnie, że mężczyzna poczuł, jak coś zaciska mu się w żołądku na sam widok. Ten sam obraz i samo słowo „lalka” prześladowało go jeszcze przez długi czas.

W czasie, kiedy Syriusz skupiony był na pierwszym z uzdrowicieli, inny, przykucnięty po drugiej stronie łóżka, z którego zdążyła już spaść pościel, powoli wyjmował igłę z ramienia chorego. James nie miał pojęcia, czym mógł być usunięty już ze strzykawki płyn, ale przez myśl przemknęło mu, że jeśli to coś na uspokojenie, to sam też chętnie by skorzystał.

Nie musiało minąć wiele czasu, zanim powstałe zamieszanie zaczęło wracać do porządku. Rozrzucona pościel zniknęła z podłogi, a na jej pierwotnym miejscu na łóżku pojawiła się nowa. Przy łóżku Syriusza został już tylko jeden uzdrowiciel - ten sam, którego pacjent wcześniej złapał za rękę - i teraz, nie robiąc sobie nic ze słabego uścisku, cały czas monitorował pracę serca chłopaka na unoszącym się przy łóżku urządzeniu. Głowa Blacka natomiast zdążyła opaść już na podmienione wcześniej poduszki, a sam mężczyzna wpatrywał się w poplamiony sufit szeroko otwartymi oczyma, gdy jego ciężki, przyspieszony oddech powoli wracał do normy. Cokolwiek dostał wcześniej, musiało zacząć już działać, bo po chwili jego powieki opadły, a klatka piersiowa przestała podskakiwać tak spazmatycznie.

W pomieszczeniu na powrót zapanował względny spokój, a jedynymi osobami, którym taka atmosfera zdawała się nie udzielać, byli nadal stojący pod drzwiami Remus i James. Zagadujący ich wcześniej uzdrowiciel przestał wreszcie mówić i upewniając się wcześniej, że jego pacjent zasnął, pozwolił im podejść do łóżka.

Dla Jamesa wszystkie kolejne dni mijały tak samo – Syriusz budził się zalany potem i zasypiał prawie natychmiast lub bez słowa godzinami wpatrywał się w jakieś odległe punkty na ścianach i za oknem. Czasem krzyczał przez sen niezrozumiałe słowa. Nikomu z uzdrowicieli nie pozwalał się dotykać, albo raczej nie pozwoliłby, gdyby mógł stawiać opór. James z ulgą zauważył, że znacznie łatwiej przychodzi mu odprężenie się przy którymś z jego przyjaciół, niemniej żadne z nich nadal nie usłyszało od niego ani słowa.

Początkowo Moody był niepocieszony, ale ostatecznie to on był tym, który kategorycznie zabronił wypytywania Blacka o ostatnie miesiące, przynajmniej do czasu, aż poczuje się lepiej lub sam zechce coś powiedzieć. James był mile zaskoczony i wdzięczny Aurorowi, choć nie zmieniło to faktu, że nie przestał się denerwować. Szalonooki nie był znany ze swojej cierpliwości.

James szczególnie zaskoczony był tym, jak niewiele zmieniła się ich rutyna; Remus nadal spędzał w szpitalu tyle czasu, że jego przyjaciele powoli zaczynali martwić się o to, że pewnego dnia zapomni jak wygląda świat za oknem, Peter i Lily wychodzili z siebie, że podtrzymać wszystkich na duchu, choć sami już od dawna podupadali, a James nie sądził, że to możliwe, ale nie miał bladego pojęcia, co powinien zrobić, jeszcze nawet bardziej niż kilka dni temu. Przychodził wcześnie rano, a kiedy nie było sposobu na ucieknięcie od Zakonu, przynosił uzdrowicielkom na recepcji zrobione przez Lily ciasto, żeby móc posiedzieć z Remusem po godzinach przyjęć. Lupin – dzięki Moody’emu – jako jedyny miał możliwość siedzenia na sali bez względu na porę dnia, czy nocy.

\- To nie jest dla niego zdrowe.

Ostatnimi dniami to właśnie kwestia młodego wilkołaka była głównym tematem rozmów w domu Potterów. James obrócił się, spoglądając przez ramię na opartą o framugę drzwi żonę. Na rękach nadal miał powoli usypiającego Harry’ego, którego małe piąstki wczepione były uparcie w materiał koszulki ojca.

Lily nie musiała tłumaczyć kogo ma na myśli.

\- Co mam zrobić, wyszarpać go stamtąd za uszy? - czarnowłosy mężczyzna westchnął głaszcząc synka po plecach.

\- James – rudowłosa skarciła go wzrokiem - Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. Wszyscy się martwimy, ale on…

\- Zrobiłbym to samo – głos czarodzieja zatrząsł się. – Choć wolałbym się nigdy o tym nie przekonywać.

Lily znała ten głos. Był odległy i jakby obcy, ale nie na tyle, żeby nie dało się w nim wyczuć terroru, jaki w ich sercach zasiała wojna. Byli tylko dziećmi, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło, a dziś nie czuli się bardziej gotowi na to, co miała ze sobą przynieść. Lily przeczytała kiedyś w jednej z mugolskich książek, że kiedy ludzie rozmawiają o strachu, nienawiści, śmierci, _o wojnie,_ ich twarze zmieniają się nie do poznania; dorośli wyglądają jak drapieżniki, starcy jak posągi, a dzieci jak starcy, bo na wojnie nikt nie jest już człowiekiem, a już na pewno nie może być dzieckiem. Gorzki uśmiech pojawiał się na jej wargach na to wspomnienie, bo czasem, kiedy siedzieli wszyscy wokół stołu, lub było ich tylko dwoje nad łóżeczkiem Harry’ego i rozmawiali o wojnie, wyglądali tak boleśnie młodo, że jedyne, o czym mogła myśleć, to że zostali potraktowani niesprawiedliwie. Nie prosili się na mięso armatnie ani nie chcieli wskakiwać w sam środek wojny, nie chcieli ginąć ani zabijać na wojnie, która nie była ich. Lily rozumiała jak dziecinna była jej złość, ale jak mogła się za to obwiniać, skoro nie pamiętała już nawet kiedy – i czy w ogóle – przestała być dzieckiem.

Główka Harry’ego przechyliła się bezwładnie na ramię ojca i mężczyzna ostrożnie ułożył swojego synka w jego łóżeczku. W sypialni panował półmrok, jedynym źródłem światła było otwarte okno, przez które wpadały ostatnie blade promienie zachodzącego Słońca.

Kiedy Harry spał już smacznie w swoim kojcu, James po raz pierwszy odwrócił się w stronę swojej żony, a na jego twarz padło słabe, gasnące światło.

To była kolejna rzecz, która musiała zmienić się zanim Lily ją zauważyła; jeszcze kilka lat temu przysięgłaby, że James Potter nie jest zdolny do płaczu.

 

*

 

Jego dziadkowie dużo się modlili.

Remus nie miał oczywiście prawa ich pamiętać; kiedy się urodził, oni już nie żyli, ale gdy był jeszcze bardzo mały, jego ojciec czasami mu o nich opowiadał. Na pytanie, czy on też się do kogoś modli, Lyall Lupin wzruszał tylko ramionami i uśmiechał się ciepło do synka. _Może czasami_ , odpowiadał. I może faktycznie czasami się modlił, ale jeśli tak było, Remus nigdy tego nie widział. Nie po ataku Greybacka. Przez następnych kilka lat obchodzili jeszcze razem Chanukę, ale w miarę jak mijał czas coraz jaśniejsze stawało się dla niego, że żaden z nich nie robi tego z wiary, a z przyzwyczajenia, i być może, żeby w ten sposób sprawić przyjemność temu drugiemu.

Jego matka z kolei modliła się codziennie. Wiedział, że na pewno nie była nigdy wierząca, ale mimo to pamiętał jak często widział ją skuloną przy kuchennym stole, z twarzą w dłoniach, pogrążoną w półśnie i jak w transie błagającą cicho jakieś niewidzialne bóstwo, żeby wszystko okazało się tylko strasznym snem.

W związku z tym, Remus nigdy nie nauczył się modlić i aż do teraz nigdy mu tego w życiu nie brakowało. W ostatnich tygodniach coraz częściej czuł, że mógłby w każdej chwili rzucić się bez zastanowienia na ziemię, gdyby tylko miał przez to najmniejszą szansę na obudzenie się z koszmaru.

Ale Remus nie zamierzał padać na kolana, bo wiedział, że wszystkie jego problemy nie miały zniknąć jakby ktoś rzucił na nie zaklęcie. Przyszło mu kiedyś do głowy, że to ironia losu, że właśnie w świecie, w którym przy pomocy magii w taki sam sposób dokonuje się zarówno cudów, jak i wykonuje najbardziej prozaiczne prace domowe, nic nie dzieje się „jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki”.

Czuł, że jego pogłębiający się tylko niepokój jest co najmniej irracjonalny. _On tylko śpi_ , powiedział kiedyś James, próbując przywołać na twarz krzepiący uśmiech, kiedy wychodząc klepał go delikatnie po ramieniu. _On tylko śpi_ , powtarzał niestrudzenie jakiś rozsądnie brzmiący głos w jego głowie. _Nie wiemy nawet jak długo „tylko spał”_ , odpowiadał pochmurny wzrok wilkołaka.

Patrzył na nierównomiernie unoszącą się pod cienkim materiałem szpitalnej koszuli klatkę piersiową i wsłuchiwał w niespokojny oddech śpiącego, nieomal odnajdując coś kojącego w wychwytywaniu szarpnięć i zbyt płytkich wdechów. Wszystko to wydawało mu się tak nierealne w kontraście z, powoli już tracącym wyraźne kształty, obrazem chłopaka śpiącego spokojnie w ich wspólnym łóżku w domu, daleko od tego przeklętego szpitala, że czasami dużo łatwiej było mu przekonać samego siebie, że to właśnie on, a nie Syriusz jest pogrążony w głębokim śnie.

Nie potrafił się do tego przyznać, ale jakaś jego część wolała, gdy wszystko działo się w ten sposób; było lepiej, kiedy Syriusz sypiał całymi dniami zamiast gapić się w ścianę pustym wzrokiem, jednocześnie jakby unikając spojrzenia Remusa jak ognia. Wszystko to w tym samym zaklętym niemalże milczeniu. Ta jedna rzecz się nie zmieniła; w pomieszczeniu – które, według Remusa, było zbyt duże, żeby być jednocześnie tak frustrująco przytłaczające – nadal zalegała niczym niezmącona, głucha cisza, w której każdy układał w głowie tysiące bezsensownych scenariuszy rozmów, które ostatecznie nadawały się tylko do śmieci. Ostatnio często brakowało im słów.

Remus co chwila obrzucał obojętnym wzrokiem salę, wypatrując najmniejszej zmiany otoczenia, ta jednak zazwyczaj ograniczała się do przesunięcia kąta, przez który przez pokryte smugami okno wpadały promienie Słońca. Pokój i wszystkie jego kąty, w które Remus zdążył już po stokroć zajrzeć i nauczyć się ich na pamięć, był tak przeraźliwie niezajmujący, że doprowadzał do obłędu, a świadomość tego, kto leży w łóżku obok, z pewnością niczego nie ułatwiała.

Gdzieś w rogu sali zawsze dość niezgrabnie lokował się Peter, starając się jak najbardziej zminimalizować swoją obecność w pomieszczeniu, być może, jak myślał, ze względu na coraz bardziej rozdrażnionego i zachmurzonego w miarę jak zbliżała się pełnia Remusa, a być może dla własnego komfortu. Kiedy odwiedzał szpital, nigdy nic nie mówił; przynosił tylko drobne upominki dla Syriusza i uśmiechał w jakiś wyjątkowo smutny, przepraszający sposób, i nawet gdy wydawało się, że chce coś powiedzieć – czy to do Remusa, Jamesa, uzdrowicieli, czy wreszcie samego chorego – wyglądało to tak, jakby rozmyślał się w ostatniej chwili i zajmował jedynie swoje miejsce pod ścianą. Nie miał odwagi usiąść bliżej łóżka, tak jak jego przyjaciele. Remus zauważył, że mimo to chłopak nie wygląda jakby zmuszał się do wizyt; w sali potrafił przesiadywać godzinami, w całkowitym skupieniu, a jego małe, bystre oczy wbite były w postać przykutą do łóżka.

\- Myślisz, że ta wojna jest tego warta? - zapytał pewnego dnia znienacka, wyrywając Remusa z zamyślenia. Zrobiło to na wilkołaku takie wrażenie, że ten omal nie uderzył się w blaszaną obręcz łóżka wystającą wysoko, kiedy podnosił głowę. Długo patrzył wtedy na swojego przyjaciela napuchniętymi oczyma, jakby go jednak nie widząc i zamiast tego przeszywając wzrokiem ścianę. Kilka chwil zajęło jego zmęczonemu umysłowi wytłumaczenie sobie znaczenia pytania zadanego przez Glizdogona; pełnia miała nadejść już jutro, a przez ostatnie dni Lupin nie odstępował łóżka ukochanego nawet na krok, co dodatkowo wyczerpało go doszczętnie. Nie miał siły przekonywać sam siebie, że owszem, jeśli od tego zależałyby losy wojny, to z chęcią poświęciłby życie może i wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Może gdyby jego umysł potrafił choć trochę trzeźwiej reagować byłby w stanie przekonać przynajmniej jego, że nie, to nie tak, że wolałby patrzeć jak cały świat płonie niż spędzić jeszcze jeden dzień w pustym, cichym domu. I być może, gdyby chociaż nie ta cholerna pełnia, byłby w stanie wykrzesać z siebie jeszcze jedno słabe „wszystko będzie dobrze” i przynajmniej spróbować podnieść na duchu swojego przyjaciela.

Ale Remus już od dawna czuł się zbyt słaby, żeby mieć prawo do pocieszania kogokolwiek, więc zamiast tego uśmiechnął się tylko gorzko.

\- Lepiej, żeby tak było– wychrypiał.

Po tym zdarzeniu Peter znowu zamilkł, ale musiał zrozumieć wszystkie myśl i uczucia kryjące się za bezbarwnym tonem Lunatyka, bo w nim samym też coś się zmieniło. Nadal milczał, więc ciężko było to dostrzec od razu, ale w jego oczach dało się zauważyć coś jak świadomość przegranej walki; jakby w swojej głowie rozegrał już tysiące bitew i widział tysiące zakończeń wojny, a żadne nie dawało mu spokoju. I może właśnie tak było.

Peter czuł się oszukany; przerażony, wrzucony w sam środek wojny razem z przyjaciółmi, która nawet nie była ich wojną, i zamieciony pod dywan jak zalegający kurz. Ale przede wszystkim czuł się oszukany, bo im więcej im obiecywano, tym więcej im zabierano, i Peter nie mógł już tego znieść. Widział jak, oprócz tych na zewnątrz, każdy z nich toczy też swoją wewnętrzną walkę; widział jak Remus walczy ze sobą, żeby się nie rozlecieć albo wybuchnąć, widział jak James próbuje być jednocześnie mężem, ojcem i bratem, jak Lily próbuje utrzymać ich wszystkich przy sobie, wiedział jak Syriusz walczył o życie. I on sam też walczył ze sobą jeszcze długo, choć tak naprawdę nie było już o co walczyć. Może po prostu nie chciał przyznać się do porażki lub dał sobie jeszcze trochę czasu, by przekonać swoje sumienie, ale tak naprawdę tylko to sztucznie odwlekał.

Glizdogon podjął decyzję.

 

*

 

Syriusz był przykuty do swojego łóżka przez jakąś niewidzialną moc, która mimo to była jednak dla każdego oczywista, a która nie pozwalała mu nawet na najprostsze działanie. Według uzdrowicieli jego siła powinna wrócić lada dzień, obiecywali nawet - dość optymistycznie jak na gust Remusa, który kątem oka dostrzegał zmarszczone czoło Moody’ego i notował jego niewyraźne, warkliwe pomrukiwania gdzieś z tyłu głowy - że będą mogli przywrócić go do wcześniejszego stanu fizycznego. Sęk tkwił w tym, że to nie ciało zdawało się go uziemiać, a coś znajdującego się zupełnie poza zasięgiem ich oczu. Niewidzialne dłonie miarowo wysysające energię kurczowo przytrzymywały go na wykrochmalonej pościeli, a z każdym dniem Remus miał coraz większą ochotę samemu też przypiąć się do blaszanych ram, żeby już nikt ani nic nie mogło go odciągnąć.

Nawet pełnia.

Od czasu, gdy po raz ostatni widział _swojego_ Syriusza, minęły dwie pełnie. Jeszcze trochę i dwie zamieniłyby się w trzy, a tego – musiał przyznać przed samym sobą – bał się bardziej niż dziwnej szarości w oczach Blacka.

Kiedyś, gdy byli jeszcze w szkole, zrobiłby wszystko, żeby tylko być we Wrzeszczącej Chacie tę jedną noc samemu. Perspektywa zranienia – lub zrobienia czegoś dużo gorszego – swoich przyjaciół napawała go większym przerażeniem niż świadomość samotności jaką, wydawało mu się, będzie musiał znosić już do końca swojego nędznego życia. Remus nie był samotny; zawsze był przy nim James, żeby podnieść go na duchu, i Peter, żeby choć na sekundę odwrócić jego uwagę od wszystkiego, co go dręczy. Gdzieś obok zawsze stała Lily i posyłała mu ciepły uśmiech, a na jej rękach maleńki Harry wyciągał do niego tłuste rączki. Zawsze był z nim Syriusz, którego jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, żeby przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek.

I teraz, kiedy ponad dwa miesiące temu pierwszy raz zawisła nad nim prawdziwa groźba samotności, Remus zaczynał rozumieć jak wiele może jeszcze stracić.

Drażniła go bezsilność i pozycja pod ścianą, w jakiej stawiała go nadchodząca pełnia; chciał walczyć i kłócić się, byleby tylko nie musieć opuszczać swojego cholernie twardego krzesła przy łóżku, ale świadomość, że najpierw musiałby wygrać ze swoją własną naturą, odbierała mu jedynie resztki sił. Osłabiony dodatkowo fizycznie przez bezwzględne działanie księżyca, spędzał ostatnie godziny przed zachodem Słońca masując w dłoni kłykcie pod papierową skórą Syriusza. Czarnowłosy chłopak nie tylko nie spał, ale sprawiał wrażenie wręcz bardziej przytomnego od samego Remusa, który, spuściwszy głowę na klatkę piersiową, obserwował spod półprzymkniętych powiek szpitalną podłogę i bezwiednie kiwał się na swoim krześle. Być może nie był nawet świadomy tego, że tamten zdążył się już obudzić; Black natomiast już od dłuższego czasu w całkowitym skupieniu obserwował przechodzące po twarzy Lupina cienie, próbując jakby w ten sposób przejrzeć go na wylot. Nadal nie powiedział ani słowa i chociaż nie dał im też żadnego znaku, że pamięta cokolwiek, co stało się zanim tu trafił, przez cały czas zdawał się doskonale rozumieć wszystko, co działo się wokół niego. Fakt, że nie miał do nikogo zaufania z pewnością nie był zbyt pomocny dla uzdrowicieli, ale przy Huncwotach z kolei wydawał się nieco odprężać, co jego przyjaciele przyjęli z lekką ulgą.

Syriusz zdawał się ożywiać w ostatnich dniach i może gdyby Remus nie czuł się tak wyczerpany, mógłby zauważyć zmianę w zachowaniu przyjaciela. Jak na ironię tym, co tak skutecznie i systematycznie odbierało mu siły, było to samo, co animagowi wydawało się je zwracać. Rachubę czasu Black stracił już całe miesiące wcześniej, co nie ulegało wątpliwości. Dni spędzał na błądzeniu mętnym wzrokiem po sali, zapadając co chwila w płytki sen. W nocy budził się i analizował ciemne niebo za jedynym oknem w sali, zza którego migała do niego zaokrąglająca się tarcza księżyca, jakby go ponaglając.

Na tyle, na ile waleczna mogła być postawa przykutego do łóżka chorego, na tyle czarnowłosy chłopak zdawał się chcieć bronić wilkołaka przed tym, co przyniesie mu srebrny księżyc. Ta jedna rzecz się nie zmieniła; po zachodzie Słońca Syriusz nie zasypiał, dopóki nie upewnił się, że mężczyzna przy jego łóżku jest już pogrążony we śnie. Czasem pozwalał zmęczonym powiekom opaść, a ciału znieruchomieć, ale w trans wprowadzał go dopiero równomierny oddech Lupina. Dużo więcej sypiał za dnia, kiedy nie był w stanie zmusić się choćby otwarcia oczu, a najmniejszy ruch wydawał się nadludzkim wysiłkiem.

Niejedną rozmowę jego przyjaciół i uzdrowicieli udało mu się podsłuchać, gdy tak czekał w ciemności, w całkowitym bezruchu, z głową zwróconą ku oknu, i niejeden raz musiał zaciskać powieki, żeby nie wracać myślami do ostatnich tygodni. Serce zaczynało mu wtedy bić jak oszalałe i nie był w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać konwulsji jakie wstrząsały jego ciałem; później zawsze przybiegali jacyś uzdrowiciele i cokolwiek mu robili, już po chwili czuł jak stapia się przez to z białym materacem, a świadomość od niego odpływa i, pomimo nagle zapalonych wcześniej magicznych lamp z ostrym, białym światłem, spowija go ciemność. Kiedy się budził, Słońce od dawna ogrzewało już szpitalną salę, a widokiem, jaki go witał, były skamieniałe w niepokoju twarze jego przyjaciół. Po kilku takich sytuacjach rozmowy ucichły, a w każdym razie on już żadnych nie słyszał.

Syriusz o niczym nie marzył tak jak o śnie. Z trudem utrzymywał oczy otwarte, ale nie przestawał w skupieniu obserwować napinających się pod szarzejącą skórą wilkołaka mięśni. Musiało być bardzo wcześnie, bo Słońce wisiało jeszcze bardzo nisko i leniwie nad widnokręgiem, a Potterowie ani Peter nie zdążyli się nawet pojawić. Na sali był tylko on i Remus, który wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wyzionąć ducha, i im dłużej Syriusz na niego patrzył, tym silniejsze ukłucie wstydu odczuwał. Był owładnięty poczuciem bezsilności i może gdyby sam nie był tak okropnie zmęczony, byłby też wściekły na swoją niemoc. Chciał być wsparciem dla Lupina, szczególnie teraz, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebował, ale jak ktoś, kto nie potrafi wydusić z siebie ani słowa, może być jakąkolwiek pomocą? Bał się, że pewnego dnia Remus zapomni, że on w ogóle tu jest; zapomni, po co przychodzi i jakie to miało znaczenie, zapomni o czasach, kiedy Syriusz trochę bardziej przypominał człowieka niż lalkę. _Gdyby chociaż mógł złapać z nim kontakt wzrokowy_ , myślał czasem. Próbował ścisnąć mocniej dłoń blondyna, ale jego dotyk był na tyle delikatny, a mięśnie słabe, że gdyby ten nie podtrzymywał jego pokaleczonej odpowiedniczki, ręka Blacka niechybnie wyślizgnęłaby się i opadła bezwiednie na pościel. Bał się odezwać, żeby znów zamiast tego nie dostać ataku kaszlu i nie wystraszyć dodatkowo młodego czarodzieja.

Gdyby chociaż mógł zmusić się do choćby jednego, większego wysiłku, gdyby tylko był w stanie choć na chwilę podnieść się na trzęsących łokciach, a pokój nie zacząłby wirować, gdy tylko spróbuje zmienić pozycję na półsiedzącą; gdyby tylko Remus...

\- Remus…- brzmienie własnego głosu tak go zaskoczyło, że przez chwilę sam nie był pewien, czy cichy szept na pewno należy do niego, czy może jednak jest tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni.

Głowa wilkołaka gwałtownie się obróciła i mężczyzna wbił szeroko otwarte oczy, w których pojawił się jakiś nowy błysk, w postać na łóżku, ale w tym samym momencie drzwi do salki otworzyły się i stanęła w nich wysoka postać.

\- Remus!

Black rozpoznał nieco zachrypły głos Jamesa. Wbrew temu, co wszyscy myśleli, Syriusz doskonale rozróżniał odwiedzających go gości; rozpoznawał ich głosy, sposób w jaki ich dłonie czasem się o niego ocierały, ich kroki, nawet drobne, charakterystyczne ruchy i tylko ich twarze nie przypominały mu o niczym. To było frustrujące uczucie; nie móc połączyć czyjegoś widoku z żadnym wydarzeniem, ale jednak czuć z tą osobą silną więź.

Tak jak obecność Jamesa Pottera zwykle uspokajała go i dawała poczucie bezpieczeństwa, tak w tym momencie dałby wszystko, żeby nie przekraczał dziś progu jego sali.

\- Co jeszcze tutaj robisz? - nie czekając na powitanie zapytał chłopak w okularach, lustrując Lupina ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Jego wyraz złagodniał, kiedy zauważył, że Syriusz przypatruje się teraz już im obu, z jego oczu nie zniknęła jednak troska. Podszedł do jego łóżka i dotknął ramienia brata swoją ciepłą dłonią.

\- Jak się spało, stary? - od parsknięcia powstrzymywała go tylko świadomość nasilającego się przy każdym ruchu bólu w klatce piersiowej. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się tylko słabo mając nadzieję, że, tak jak przez całe życie, i tym razem tyle wystarczy, żeby James zrozumiał wszystko. Potter odwzajemnił uśmiech, może nawet jeszcze słabiej niż Black, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Jakiś czas stali tak w milczeniu, które przerwał dopiero zmęczony głos Remusa.

\- Nie mogę go zostawić.

James wyraźnie spiął się na te słowa. Mięśnie jego ramion napięły się i mimowolnie rzucił nerwowe spojrzenie na obu swoich przyjaciół.

\- Możemy porozmawiać na zewnątrz? - westchnął w końcu, wbijając ciemne oczy w wilkołaka. Po chwili zawahania Remus niechętnie podniósł się ze swojego krzesła czując, że opór nie ma w tym wypadku żadnego sensu. Ostatni raz obejrzał się jeszcze na leżącego w łóżku i podniósł do ust jego bladą dłoń obiecując, że zaraz wróci. James czekał na niego na korytarzu.

\- Nie mogę go zostawić – powtórzył, zanim niższy mężczyzna zdążył się odezwać.

Potter przetarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz, zapominając o okularach, które w efekcie zsunęły mu się z nosa.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że planujesz przemienić się dziś w sanitarce, czy jednak dogadałeś się z księżycem, żeby w tym miesiącu ominął pełnię?

\- James – blondyn warknął ostrzegawczo.

\- Remus, zastanów się – Potter nie dał sobie przerwać. – Przecież rozumiesz jakie to niebezpieczne. Merlinie, wiem, że nie zostałbyś tutaj, nie przerywaj mi, wiem, że nie jesteś kretynem. Ale powiedz mi w takim razie, kiedy ostatnio byłeś w domu dłużej niż tylko po to, żeby złapać kilka rzeczy do walizki? Kiedy ostatnio spałeś w normalnym łóżku albo zjadłeś konkretny posiłek? Lunatyku, przecież wiesz jakie to niebezpieczne, kiedy zbliża się pełnia…

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem…

\- To przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko! - dwie młode uzdrowicielki odwróciły zmieszane na dźwięk podniesionego głosu Jamesa. – Morgano, zobacz, przez ciebie muszę brzmieć jak ten odpowiedzialny. A to była twoja robota! - chłopak parsknął, a wyraz jego twarzy stracił trochę z surowości, kiedy zobaczył, że Remus też nie może powstrzymać słabego uśmiechu wykwitającego gdzieś w kącikach jego warg. – Martwimy się o ciebie – przyznał w końcu, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. – Wiem, że to wszystko nie jest dla ciebie łatwe. Nam wszystkim jest ciężko, ale nikt nie musi być w tym sam, rozumiesz? Po prostu nie chcemy, żebyś zrobił sobie krzywdę…

Remus poczuł jak opuszcza go fala złości. Nie tylko w ostatnich dniach, ale w ciągu minionych tygodni jego własne zdrowie było ostatnim, co zaprzątało mu głowę. Pełnia wydawała się być tylko kolejną upierdliwą przeszkodą, którą nie chciał zaprzątać sobie myśli, zapominając tym samym o wszystkim, co ona ze sobą niesie. Wpatrywał się chwilę w roztrzęsionego przyjaciela nawet nie wiedząc, na co jeszcze czeka, aż zrozumiał, że chociaż James wygląda jakby szukał słów, tak naprawdę nie jest w stanie już niczego powiedzieć.

\- Przepraszam was…- wydusił w końcu, spuszczając głowę i przecierają obolały kark. Sam też nie miał pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji, choć wiele myśli krążyło mu po głowie. Większość jednak sprowadzała się do przeprosin, co Remusowi wydawało się najbardziej słuszne.

James z kolei wyglądał jakby właśnie dostał tłuczkiem na treningu.

\- Cholera, nie, nie, Remus, nie o to mi chodziło…- zaczął, a młodego wilkołaka zaskoczyła nie tyle szybkość, z jaką wyrzucał z siebie słowa, co panika w głosie przyjaciela. – Posłuchaj, nie masz za co przepraszać ani mnie, ani nikogo! Cholera, nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało! Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, po prostu martwiliśmy się, rozumiesz? Jesteś dla mnie jak brat, nie chciałem, żeby…

\- Nie zapomnij o wdechu, James – bąknął chłopak, nie bardo wiedząc jak przerwać słowotok przyjaciela.

\- Cholernie zabawne! - prychnął ciemnowłosy chłopak, poprawiając przekrzywione okulary, ale rzeczywiście wziął kilka głębszych oddechów zanim zwrócił się do niego jeszcze raz. – Nikt z nas – zaczął powoli, podchodząc bliżej – nie chce nigdy obudzić się na świecie, na którym ciebie już nie ma, Lunatyku. A już na pewno nie Łapa. Nie rób niczego głupiego.

\- Rogaczu – uśmiech Remusa poszerzył się, ukazując białe zęby, jednocześnie chłopak starał się nie zwracać uwagi na wilgotniejące oczy i coś, co zacisnęło mu się w klatce piersiowej – nigdy nie sądziłem, że ze wszystkich ludzi na ziemi to właśnie ty będziesz odradzał mi robienia głupich rzeczy.

\- Co za dupek – parsknął w odpowiedzi James i bez ostrzeżenia zatrzasnął wyższego mężczyznę w swoim silnym uścisku. Dłuższą chwilę nie mówili nic więcej, korzystając tylko z bliskości i komfortowej ciszy, jakiej od dawna nie mieli okazji zaznać. Pierwszy odchrząknął wreszcie James.

\- Lily przygotowała coś dla ciebie i nie wydaje mi się, żeby była w stanie przyjąć jakikolwiek sprzeciw – Remus pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – Możesz siedzieć u nas tak długo, jak będziesz tego potrzebował, Harry też się za tobą stęsknił.

\- Nie śmiałbym odmówić – wilkołak uśmiechnął się słabo. Poczuł jakby spadający z serca kamień, ale kiedy tylko przypomniał sobie, kto leży w sali obok, coś znów ścisnęło go w żołądku. Pomyślał o tym jak wcześniej zdawało mu się, że słyszy znów jego głos, i upewniło go to tylko w przekonaniu, że potrzebuje odpoczynku.

\- Co jest, Remusie? - Lupin musiał trochę zbyt długo wpatrywać się w pomalowane na biało drzwi, bo James znów przypatrywał mu się z powagą.

\- To nic. Po prostu wcześniej, tam na sali, coś mi się wydawało... Musiałem przysnąć, bo... Z resztą nieważne, chodźmy już lepiej.

Potter przez chwilę mierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się odpuścić i nie naciskać. Kiedy ponownie zajrzeli do sali, Syriusz był już pogrążony we śnie.

 

*

 

Minerva McGonagall w całej swojej nauczycielskiej karierze zdążyła wypracować sobie nienaganną reputację; wzbudzała szacunek zarówno wśród uczniów, jak i współpracowników, a choć z jej twarzy rzadko spadała maska chłodnego wręcz opanowania, nietrudno było przekonać się o jej dobrodusznej naturze i wielkim sercu. Czarownicy nigdy nie udało się założyć rodziny, a wszystko to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że sam Hogwart, jak i jego mieszkańcy, stworzyli dla niej idealny dom. Dlatego też – choć samej ciężko było się jej do tego przyznać nawet przed samą sobą – tak łatwo przywiązywała się do uczniów. Minerva McGonagall traktowała Gryfonów jak swoich własnych synów i córki i bez względu na to, jak długo trwała już wojna, nie była w stanie przyzwyczaić się ani nawet przygotować psychicznie na widok swoich dzieci leżących w szpitalnym łóżku bez zmysłów lub - co gorsza - bez życia, na zimnej ziemi.

Już od kilku dobrych lat miała w zwyczaju odwiedzać swoich wychowanków i wspierać ich w ciężkich chwilach. Łatwo mogła usprawiedliwić to wizytą na polecenie Dumbledore’a, czy to w sprawie wojny i spraw Zakonu, czy też zwyczajną przyzwoitością i zainteresowaniem ze strony Hogwartu, ale właściwie czemu miałaby to robić? Nauczycielka transmutacji nie należała do osób, które szukają jakichkolwiek wymówek i usprawiedliwień dla działań, które uznawała za słuszne, a właśnie takim była troska o swoje dzieci. Niemniej, sama przed sobą musiała przyznać, że gdyby miała na to jakikolwiek wpływ, po stokroć wolałaby spotykać się z nimi w jakimś bezpiecznym zaciszu pachnącym domem i ciepłem, a nie strachem i lekami. Najlepiej z filiżanką parującej herbaty. Minerva nie była osobą nerwową, ale klimat tego jednego miejsca i świadomość najgorszego, płynąca z doświadczenia, działały na nią jak urok.

Zanim zebrała myśli, przeskakując nerwowo z nogi na nogę na wąskim szpitalnym korytarzu, musiał minąć dobry kwadrans. Zanim przeanalizowała dokładnie wszystko, co w lakonicznych słowach usłyszała od Alastora Moody’ego, i połączyła to z każdym obrazem, który mogła tu zastać, trzy pielęgniarki zdążyły podejść i zapytać, czy się zgubiła. Zanim nacisnęła klamkę i popchnęła delikatnie drzwi do białej salki, wszystko, co ułożyła sobie w głowie do powiedzenia, runęło jak zamek z piasku.

Kiedy drzwi uchyliły się już na tyle, że mogłaby się przez nie przecisnąć, McGonagall jedynie przechyliła się, by zajrzeć do pomieszczenia. Tak jak się spodziewała, nie różniło się ono od żadnej z poprzednich sal, które odwiedzała, a mizerna postać na łóżku z twarzą zwróconą ku oknu nie różniła się wcale od żadnego z dzieci, które wychowała.

Myśląc, że chłopak śpi, Minerva wyprostowała się i, poprawiając zsuwające się z nosa okulary, wślizgnęła się do środka jak najciszej, żeby nie obudzić byłego ucznia. Ten jednak, ku zaskoczeniu animaga, niemal natychmiast odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, rozrzucając na poduszce czarne loki, i przeszył ją dziwnym spojrzeniem.

Czarownica poczuła dreszcz na karku, ale nie dała się zbić z tropu. _To nie twój pierwszy raz, Minervo, i z pewnością nie ostatni._

\- Witaj, Black – kobieta posłała mu ciepły uśmiech w jakiejś dziecinnej pewności, że chłopak odpowie jej zaraz szczerząc się w ten swój szelmowski sposób, a ona usłyszy _jak miło, że mnie odwiedzasz, Minnie,_ i _wybacz, że nie mogę godniej cię przyjąć_ wypowiedziane tym samym tonem, którym próbował zaprosić ją do Hogesmede na swoim piątym roku. W miarę jak długie, przesycone głuchą ciszą sekundy mijały, McGonagall coraz goręcej modliła się w duchu, żeby wreszcie usłyszeć to jedno „Minnie”, za które jeszcze w czasach szkolnych chłopak niechybnie zapracowałby sobie na karę lub kilka ujemnych punktów dla swojego domu. Ale sekundy zmieniały się w minuty, a ciszy nic nie przerywało.

\- Syriuszu…- powiedziała wreszcie, znacznie ciszej niż swoje pierwsze powitanie, zabierając siedzące miejsce tuż przy szpitalnym łóżku.

Siedząc bliżej mogła dokładniej przyjrzeć się bladej twarzy jednego ze swoich ulubionych uczniów i dostrzegła wyraźne, sine cienie wokół oczu, zapadnięte policzki i poszarzałe, spękne usta. Żadnych rumieńców, żadnego błysku w zmatowiałych oczach.

Nie poznawał jej; to nie uległo wątpliwości. Na jego twarzy nie pojawił się najmniejszy sygnał na to, że chłopak choćby kojarzył skądś jej twarz. Jego wzrok przeszywał ją jakby była niewidzialna. Początkowo siedzieli tak w kompletnej ciszy, podczas której Minerva próbowała znaleźć sposób, żeby dotrzeć do młodego Blacka. Przypominało jej to o czasach szkolnych, kiedy wzywała go do swojego gabinetu i tam – przy pomocy masy cierpliwości i ciastek – próbowała zdobyć zaufanie maleńkiego chłopca z Domu Blacków. Minęło wiele czasu zanim się dla niej otworzył; minęło jeszcze więcej zanim przestała odczuwać niepokój za każdym razem, gdy wracał do rodziny na przerwę świąteczną, ostatecznie jednak mogła powiedzieć, że po opuszczeniu Hogwartu nadal zostali serdecznymi przyjaciółmi. A teraz wrócili do punktu wyjścia.

Każda podjęta przez czarownicę próba podjęcia rozmowy spełzła na niczym, a McGonagall serce pękało za każdym razem, gdy na jej pytania odpowiadała tylko cisza i coraz bardziej nieprzytomny wzrok. Chłopak kilka razy pokręcił słabo głową, ale bardziej prawdopodobne było, że nie zrozumiał pytania, niż że z czymkolwiek się zgadza bądź nie.

Nie zauważyła, kiedy w ten sposób minął cały jej czas odwiedzin, i młoda uzdrowicielka z grzecznym uśmiechem prosiła ją o wyjście z sali. Zdążyła jeszcze podać Syriuszowi jakiś słodko pachnący eliksir, który momentalnie uśpił chłopaka, i szybko wyszła, zostawiając Minervę samą.

Nauczycielka jeszcze przez krótką chwilę obserwowała łagodniejące rysy młodego animaga, aż wreszcie zebrała się do wyjścia.

\- Czekamy na ciebie, Black – uśmiechnęła się słabo wiedząc, że chłopak i tak nie może jej usłyszeć. Zdążyła tylko podnieść się ze swojego miejsca i wygładzić fałdy szaty, kiedy w drzwiach stanęło dwóch mężczyzn ubranych w czarne, eleganckie szaty. Oni również wyglądali na zaskoczonych jej widokiem i bez słowa próbowali zrobić dla niej miejsce w przejściu, ale McGonagall ani drgnęła, badając ich jedynie podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

\- Państwo zabłądzili – Minerva uniosła brew i ściągnęła wąskie wargi prostując się, nie kłopocząc się jednak, by jej słowa zabrzmiały jak pytanie.

\- Bynajmniej – burknął wyższy z mężczyzn, nieco zbity z tropu obecnością profesora z Hogwartu. Drugi, młodo wyglądający czarodziej przeczesał nerwowo rzadkie włosy, czekając na dalsze słowa swojego przełożonego. Ten z kolei jeszcze chwilę mierzył McGonagall wzrokiem, po czym dodał – Ministerstwo wystosowało nakaz przesłuchania, które, jako jego wysłannicy, mamy poprowadzić. Spodziewam się, że Pani opuszcza już…

\- Przesłuchanie? - czarownica zmarszczyła brwi. – Alastor wyraził zgodę na ten cyrk?

\- To procedura narzucona odgórnie…- żachnął się mężczyzna wyraźnie nieprzyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś w tak bezceremonialny sposób przerywa mu wpół zdania, i aż poczerwieniał na twarzy, Minerva jednak znowu nie dała mu dokończyć.

\- A czy _procedury_ nie kazały wam czekać, aż ktoś uzna, że Black jest w stanie odpowiednim do _przesłuchania_? - tu wskazała na leżącą w łóżku, bezwładną postać czarnowłosego chłopaka.

\- To nie będzie konieczne – warknął wysoki czarodziej, coraz bardziej rozdrażniony postawą kobiety. Minerva przez chwilę mierzyła go badawczym wzrokiem, aż wreszcie jej oczy zabłysły, najpierw zrozumieniem, a później oburzeniem.

\- A więc legilimencja? W _tym_ stanie to…

\- Nie pani to oceni – tym razem to mężczyzna przerwał czarownicy, podnosząc głos. – Kilka siniaków jeszcze nikogo nie zabiło.

\- Nie macie prawa… - oczy McGonagall zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie, ale zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś jeszcze, do rozmowy wtrącił się młodszy czarodziej.

\- Z całym szacunkiem – jego głos był opanowany, ale szybko ruszające się źrenice zdradzały zdenerwowanie – ale w tym momencie to pani nie ma prawa przebywać w tej sali. Będziemy zmuszeni panią wyprosić, jeśli nie wyjdzie pani z własnej woli.

Minerva się nie cofała. Trafiła do Gryffindoru, bo była prawdziwą lwicą i nigdy się nie poddawała. Minerva McGonagall nie miała w zwyczaju się cofać, ale jednocześnie nie miała w zwyczaju robić też niczego bezmyślnie i impulsywnie. Wiedziała, które walki może podjąć, a które są jedynie bezsensowną krzątaniną. I wiedziała, że tym razem nie ma żadnych szans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po pierwsze przepraszam, że jestem taka niekonsekwentna i tak długo go nie aktualizowałam ;-;; ten rozdział miał wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, ale w połowie przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł i well...wyszedł dłuższy niż zwykle. Będę wdzięczna za każdym komentarz (z krytyką czy bez) i mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nikogo nie zniechęciłam XD  
> Czułam dużą potrzebę wsadzenia gdzieś McGonagall jako matki Huncwotów i nadarzyła się ku temu idealna okazja XD also próbuję trochę zrozumieć Petera, ale ;-;;  
> Uroczyście przysięgam, że od teraz będę się starała pisać szybciej!


End file.
